LICK UR LOLLIPOP
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: Ichigo is walking through Sereitei sucking on a pink lollipop and gets more than he bargained for. Byaxichi yaoi .major lemon. whats in store for the unusual couple? read and find out.
1. SOME GUYS DIE FOR DIAMONDS

_**Lick Ur Lollipop**_

_**author: **__** GABRIELLEPHEONIX**_

_**disclaimer:**_ I do not own bleach or its characters.

_**Summary:**_this is written for all my fans for Valentines day. Ichigo is walking through Sereitei sucking on a pink lollipop and gets more than he bargained for. Byaxichi (yaoi).major lemon.

The third squads captain Ichigo Kurosaki had just returned from visiting his family in the real world for Valentine's day and was walking back to his division sucking on a delicious pink strawberry lollipop when it happened.

His straps on his shinigami sandals flew open. He sighed and pushed the lollipop off to the side of his mouth , then he bend down and began to redo it , wiggling his ass as he sang a little song, pausing ever so often to pop the lollipop in and out of his mouth.

He was almost done fixing his sandals when he heard a collective groan and a loud thumping sound behind him. He immediately jumped up and reflexively reached for his Zanpakto. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Half the shinigami population was passed out on the groaned with major nosebleeds! Fearing the worst he immediately used a hell butterfly to call the fourth squad.

When Unohana- Taicho heard what happened she immediately took half her relief squad as well as her lieutenant to the scene, fearing that an epidemic of some sort may have broken out in Sereitei. She quickly examined the first man and was shocked at what she found. Then she examined a few more just to make sure that her diagnosis was correct. Finally she stood up and looked over at the lollipop sucking orange-haired captain.

"Kurosaki-Taicho, what exactly where you doing when this happened?" she asked him in her sweet and serene voice.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head self-consciously and frowned in concentration.

"Well I don't really know Unohana-Taicho." he said. "All I know is that I was walking back to my squad office, eating this lollipop right here," he stuck it out to show her. "Then my sandal's strap got loose and I bend over to fix it singing a song that I heard in the real world that's been stuck in my head all morning. I heard a few groans and then a thumping sound and turn around and that's how I found them."

"Mmm I see," she said nodding as if it all made perfect sense.

"So what happened to them?" he asked concerned, still sucking on his lollipop.

Unohana was about to inform the innocent young captain of what had caused it all when a hell butterfly flew up to them.

"_**All captains and lieutenants please report to the 1**__**st**__** squad's meeting room immediately. Repeat. All captains and lieutenants please report to the 1**__**st**__** squad's meeting room immediately!"**_ it said.

Ichigo sighed and shunpod off to the 1st squad , completely forgetting about the sucker in his mouth with Unohana-Taicho and her lieutenant hot on his heels. When he entered the hall, all the other captain and lieutenants were already there except for them. He walked up to his lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and stood in his place waiting for the 1st captain to speak.

"I was just informed that half of our shinigami has fainted from severe blood loss. It appears there may be an epidemic going around." said captain Yamamato.

The room erupted with worried chatter.

"Actually that is not the case here this time Yamamato -Taicho ." said Unohana-Taicho in her usual calm voice.

The hall instantly quieted and everyone turn to look at the serene 4th squad's captain.

"You have already found out the cause of this problem?" asked Yamamato-Taicho, surprised.

Unohana-Taicho smiled. "Yes I have Yamamato-taicho. But its much easier to show you than to tell you, so I will be using Kurosaki-Taicho who was on the scene at the time to demonstrate." she said.

Ichigo who had been busy sucking on his lollipop looked up in surprise . Remembering where he was and he immediately began to remove the lollipop from his mouth but Unohana stopped him.

"No Kurosaki-Taicho leave it in and step forward please." she said gently.

Ichigo nervously walked into the middle of the semi-circle of captains and lieutenants.

"Now," said Unohana-Taicho. "I want you to do all the things you were doing when it happened and sing the little song you were singing at the time loudly enough for everyone to hear so that we can evaluate the situation more clearly okay?" she told him.

Ichigo felt a bit stupid but nodded, blushing a bit. He sighed and bend over as he had done before. Then he pretended to be redoing his sandal straps as he had been before, wiggling his butt a little as he began to sing in a surprisingly beautiful and sultry voice:

_**Some guys die for diamonds,**_

_**Some guys go for gold.**_

_**But if you want the key to my heart,**_

_**Just listen to what you're told.**_

_**I don't need tonnes of jewels,**_

_**Ring and things are made for fools,**_

_**To make out two hearts meet,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

He popped the pink lollipop out of his mouth as he had done before and gave it a long lick , revealing just how talented his tongue really was before continuing:

_**I crave lots of candy.**_

_**Cookies and cakes are dandy,**_

_**Let me lick your lollipop,**_

_**So you can try my lemon drop.**_

He gave his butt another wiggle to the tune in his head and kept on singing :

_**So if you dip into my cookie jar,**_

_**Then sugar daddy we'll go far.**_

_**Kisses and hugs just aint enough,**_

_**I want a lick of your cream puff,**_

_**Don't make me repeat,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

He sang , then he gave his butt an extra wiggle and was about to straighten up when he heard a familiar thump and groan.

When he turned around more than half of the senior officers were out cold with nosebleeds. All the male lieutenants as well as captains, Komamura, Hisagi, Abarai, Kyoraku and Zaraki was also out cold. All the women were looking at him with heart shaped eyes, even Soifon. Captain Kurotsuchi was looking at a certain part of his anatomy below the waist with a leer as if he wanted to give it a much closer examination. Ichigo backed up a bit and looked at the other captains. Captain Ukitake was blushing fiercely, Captain Hitsugaya was bug eyed , Captain Yamamato was his usual self as far as anyone could see and Captain Kuchiki was holding a silk white handerkerchief to his nose delicately to stop the flow since he didn't want to faint in such a despicable manner as the rest of the other captains. He was a noble after all. To anyone who knew him well enough, they could tell that he was furious.

"This is the epidemic that has been going around Soul Society Yamamato-Taicho," said Unohana smiling.

Yamamato-Taicho nodded. "Mmm, I see." he said. "Well in that case the problem is solved. It is a pity that we didn't know about this particular skill of his during the war, it would have saved many lives." he said, then he sighed. "Well no matter, everyone this meeting is dismissed."

He looked down at all the captain and lieutenants still unconscious and grunted.

"Unohana-Taicho," he said. "Please tell them that they are dismissed as soon as they regain consciousness." he told her.

She nodded and the 1st captain slowly began to leave the hall for his office, silently wishing that he was a few hundred years younger and still in his prime so that he could teach a certain young captain the real use of such a talented tongue.

Meanwhile the other captains who were still conscious began to leave as well. Captain Kuchiki gave Ichigo a pointed look and left. Ichigo sighed and followed. He shunpod to the 6th squad captain's office and walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Something you wanted to see me about that couldn't wait until after work Byakuya?" asked Ichigo.

With the exception of the 1st captain, Rukia, Renji and Ukitake-Taicho, no one in soul society knew that these two men were actually lovers. It had been that way since right after the war with Aizen, a month before Ichigo accepted the captain's seat.

Byakuya undid his Hakama as he walked towards his young lover and released his throbbing erection. He pulled the boy closer to him and captured his lips feverishly, tasting the strawberry lollipop mixed with the flavor that was uniquely Ichigo. He deepened the kiss, exploring his lover's mouth before groaning and breaking the kiss.

"Get on your knees Ichigo." ordered Byakuya, his voice thick with arousal.

Ichigo kneeled and looked up at his lover with a cute and innocent expression on his face, knowing it would inflame his noble lover even more, popping the lollipop back in and out of his mouth as he did so.

"What do you want me to do now Byakuya-sama?" he purred innocently, then he used his tongue to envelope the entire lollipop completely before licking his lips.

"Byakuya looked down at his lover with an arrogant smirk.

"Lick my lollipop." he half growled, half groaned out.

Ichigo pulled Byakuya's large 'lollipop' into his warm wet welcoming mouth and began to suck on it. He licked it up and down then he enveloped the tip as he had done with the lollipop a few seconds before. Then he sucked it all in until it hit the back of his throat and began to slide it in and out of his mouth rapidly, knowing that his lover was watching his every move. He increased his suction with each slide and began humming the song he had been singing earlier around his lover's cock as he did so , causing a vibrating sensation.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya grunted out loudly in a pleasure filled voice.

Then Byakuya pulled his throbbing cock out of his lover's mouth and reached down to pull his lover up. He quickly undid the ties that held his lover's Hakama up and pushed him over towards the desk.

"Take it off and bend over the desk!" Byakuya ordered as he took a generous amount of lubricant and began to quickly lubricate his rod.

Ichigo quickly removed his Hakama and fundoshi and bend over the desk, spreading his legs wide as his butt stuck up in the air giving a glimpse of his tight sanctum. Byakuya walked up behind him, and parting his lovers cheeks , he positioned himself at his entrance as he leaned over next to his lover's ear.

"Sorry luv, no time to prepare you I'm afraid." he said apologetically.

Then he gripped his lover's hips and slid in to the hilt.

"Ahh!!" groaned out Ichigo around the lollipop in his mouth as he felt his lover's hard rod invading his tight cavern.

"Sorry luv." Byakuya apologized again as he began to move, hitting his prostate with every thrust. "But you brought this on yourself you know. This is what you get for being a little tease. Well I hope you like having my big cream filled lollipop in your lemon drop." he grunted out , punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

Ichigo moaned with pleasure, the momentary pain completely forgotten as he felt his lover's cock deep inside, giving him a good hard fuck.

He had been longing for this for the last four days when he had gone to visit his family in the real world. He had asked Byakuya to accompany him so that they could at least tell his family about there relationship, but the noble had refused, saying no one could know about there relationship ever. It had hurt Ichigo but he hadn't said anything. He had felt as if his lover was ashamed of him.

"Oh Byakuya , fuck me harder." the orange-haired captain screamed out loudly in pleasure at a particularly forceful thrust, as he pushed back to meet his lover's firm thrusts.

He tightened his inner walls whenever he felt the hard rod slide deep inside him, just the way he knew his noble lover liked it.

"Oh! Ichigo!" grunted out loudly, delirious with pleasure as he pounded into the boy. "You feel so good, so tight, just the way I like it."

"Touch me Byakuya!" pleaded Ichigo as he began to rapidly approach the point of no return.

Byakuya reached around and flicked a thump over his lover's highly sensitized weeping tip and the boy shattered screaming his name. As he came his inner sanctum tightened even more around Byakuya's thrusting cock and he came with a powerful thrust, screaming Ichigo's name as their combined pleasure filled reiatsu burst out of them and went through all of the Sereitei.

Byakuya emptied himself completely into his lover's firm ass and pulled out, then he stood up and licked his fingers clean of Ichigo's salty sweet essence.

"Hm," he said as he began to clean himself up and straighten his clothing. "Your 'lemon drop' is quite delicious."

Ichigo grinned and pulled up his pants, knowing that he would have to hurry home in order to wash off the dust from his trip back as well as his lover's cum. He looked up at his lover and smirked, the innocent naive look that he had been wearing all morning completely gone. That was when Byakuya realized what his naughty little berry boy had done.

"You planned this didn't you?" growled the noble, wide eyed.

Ichigo snickered. "You think?" he said laughing. "Well at least you wont have to worry about everyone finding out about us anymore since you just broke your own rule and fucked me hard in your office, screaming my name as you came."

Byakuya scowled at his naughty lover. "Naughty boy !" he growled at his lover, becoming increasingly angry. "So you deliberately flirted with other men as well?"

"Oh shit!" thought Ichigo. "I am so in deep shit. He'll probably fuck me raw tonight." he told himself, but couldn't bring himself to feel upset about that. After four days of not getting any he was really looking for it.

He turned and looked his lover in the eye. "I just wanted to show you that if you don't want to claim me that there are lots of other people who would love to try." he said.

Byakuya frowned as he realized what this was all about, he hadn't even realized that he had hurt the boy by his refusal to acknowledge their relationship to everyone. He remembered all the men, including captains who had passed out at just the sight of the orange- head's butt wiggling and realized what he had to do in order to keep him.

Just then a frustrated Ichigo limped over to the door and open it, thinking that Byakuya's silence was a rejection. As he opened the door Captains Hisagi, Abarai, Kyoraku and even Kurotsuchi erupted into the room like a human avalanche completely unconscious with nosebleeds. It was obvious that they had been leaning against the door listening to the two men make love. A lot of other shinigami were standing around outside as well, looking at Ichigo with lust filled eyes as they held rags to their noses, trying to stop their nosebleeds.

Byakuya growled, knowing he had to claim his koi immediately or lose him forever.

"Ichigo!" called out Byakuya, causing his lover to stop and look at him. "Go home and pack your things up immediately. Be ready to move into my home in an hour permanently." he said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Byakuya." he said, then he turned and saw the group of men still leering at him.

Byakuya growled, ready to stake his claim on his mate with Senbonsakura but Ichigo stopped him.

"Let me handle it." he told the angry noble as he swirled the lollipop around in his mouth before pulling it out and handing it to his entranced lover, who had been watching his tongue move over the lolli. Then he cleared his throat and began to sing in a sultry, husky voice:

_**I crave lots of candy.**_

_**Cookies and cakes are dandy,**_

_**Let me lick your lollipop,**_

_**So you can try my lemon drop.**_

_**So if you dip into my cookie jar,**_

_**Then sugar daddy we'll go far.**_

_**Kisses and hugs just aint enough,**_

_**I want a lick of your cream puff,**_

_**Don't make me repeat,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

All the men who had managed to stay conscious before immediately fainted, blood gushing out of their noses. Ichigo turned and grinned at his lover before shunpoing off to his apartment.

Byakuya watched his lover go and absentmindedly popped the lollipop into his mouth, thinking off all the ways he would be taking his naughty berry tonight. The berry would definitely not be able to walk tomorrow.

"Mmm," he thought as he continued to suck on the lollipop. "It taste just like my very own little berry."

Just then all the men lying around began to regain consciousness and started to look around for his berry so they could all go hit on him. He pulled the lollipop off to the side in his mouth and pulled out his Zanpakto.

"Chire Senbonsakura." he said then. "Bankai! Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

Screams could be heard from all over Sereitei, coming from the 6th squad building.

_**owari**_

_**authors note:**_ hello everybody, I hope you all have a wonderful valentines day tomorrow. If you want me to continue this funny little fic please review and tell me so. This is after all written just for you. Thank you all for reading. Ja ne


	2. SOME GUYS GO FOR GOLD

_**Some guys die for diamonds,**_

_**Some guys go for gold.**_

_**But if you want the key to my heart,**_

_**Just listen to what you're told.**_

_**I don't need tonnes of jewels,**_

_**Ring and things are made for fools,**_

_**To make out two hearts meet,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

_**I crave lots of candy.**_

_**Cookies and cakes are dandy,**_

_**Let me lick your lollipop,**_

_**So you can try my lemon drop.**_

_**So if you dip into my cookie jar,**_

_**Then sugar daddy we'll go far.**_

_**Kisses and hugs just aint enough,**_

_**I want a lick of your cream puff,**_

_**Don't make me repeat,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

_Just then all the men lying around began to regain consciousness and started to look around for his berry so they could all go hit on him. He pulled the lollipop off to the side in his mouth and pulled out his Zanpakto. _

"_Chire Senbonsakura." he said then. "Bankai! Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."_

_Screams could be heard from all over Sereitei, coming from the 6__th__ squad building._

Over in the 1st squad office Yamamato-Taicho heard the screams and felt the release of Senbonsakura's bankai.

"Should I reprimand him for that?" he wondered.

Then he remembered Ichigo's little performance and sighed. He decided to let it go based on the fact that it the naughty little strawberry was his, he would probably be doing the same thing.

_**Meanwhile at the 6**__**th**__** squad...**_

Shinigamis were running away screaming , captains included. Captain Kyoraku regained consciousness and felt senbonsakura cutting into him. He saw Hisagi- Taicho, Abarai-Taicho and Kurotsuchi running off to their squad screaming as the petal-like blades cut into them. They had completely forgotten about there own swords in all this. He quickly shunpod to the 4th squad and hurried inside. It was all he could do to stay on his feet from all the nasty little cuts he had gotten. He knew his koi Juushiro would punish him when he found out that he had been acting like a pervert again.

Meanwhile Hisagi was trying to figure out how to get a the change to pop a certain berry. Then it occurred to him and he grinned wolfishly. He noticed that Kurotsuchi was getting that mad scientist thing on and shivered. He would definitely be staying away from the 12th squad for a while.

Renji glared at his former captain before running for his life, it was the second time that he was getting his ass kicked by Byakuya's bankai dammit. So much for surpassing the noble captain when he was actually running away from him. Just then a piece of senbonsakura's petal-like blade caught him on the ass and he stopped bitching and ran off at full speed. He could swear he heard a chuckle from Byakuya when it cut him.

Byakuya watched the shinigamis scampering away like frightened rats and smirked, this was a lot of fun. He popped the lolli that was still in his mouth and hurried off to Ichigo's apartment with a few servants after a quick stop to his home and a candy store. The strawberry flavored candy was almost as addictive as his own berry.

_**At the Kuchiki estate...**_

All throughout dinner the Noble captain had been eyeing Ichigo as if he wanted to devour him instead of the excellently prepared meal before him. They quickly finished up and went into the bedroom. 

As soon as Ichigo entered the room Byakuya slammed the door and pinned him up against it. 

"Now for a taste of my very own strawberry." Byakuya before he leaned down and captured the boys lips.

Ichigo moaned with pleasure as Byakuya began undoing his shinigami uniform. He shivered in delight as Byakuya wrapped his hand around his erection. Byakuya began fondling him as he moved down to his neck and nipped him. He sucked on the spot that he had just bitten before licking it. Ichigo felt Byakuya marking him and groaned in delight. Byakuya quickly pulled out the lubricant from his robes and began preparing the boy. He had been walking around with it all evening knowing that he would take him the minute he got him alone. For what he had in mind tonight he didn't want the boy in pain when he took him. He slid two fingers inside the boy and began scissoring them, effectively stretching the boy as he licked his nipples.

"Nnngh! Bya-koi!" Ichigo moaned, calling him the name that only he could when they were alone.

Byakuya got impatient and pulled his fingers out. He quickly add some of the lubricant to his erection and after dropping the bottle on the carpet, he picked up the boy and , pressing him up against the door with his body, slid deep into him.

"Aaah!" Ichigo moaned as he was being filled by his lover.

Byakuya kissed him and began to move frantically, pumping into him faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his noble lover in delight and began moaning with each thrust.

"Bya-koi harder!"Ichigo moaned needily. "I need you so much." 

Byakuya sped up his thrusts and Ichigo whimpered in delight. Then Byakuya began hammering away at his prostate and Ichigo screamed as he came. Byakuya felt his lover's inner walls rippling around him, milking him and he lost control and came hard with a groan, flooding his lover with his essence.

They stayed that way for a minute, Ichigo being held up by his noble lover as they both tried to catch their breaths. Then Byakuya turned and carried him over to the large bed and laid him down on the bed after cleaning him up a bit. Ichigo's naked body was framed by the black and red silk sheets. He sat up slightly, resting on his elbows as he did so and looked at his noble lover who was still standing. Unlike him Byakuya had been fully dressed when he took him.

Byakuya slowly undressed knowing he had a captive audience and then walked over to his naughty lover. He moved on top of his lover as Ichigo opened his thighs in welcome and laid on his back all ready for him. Byakuya licked the spot on his neck where he had marked him and the boy shivered. He moved down and began laving the boys sensitive nipples, slicking and sucking on them until they were erect and aching. He played him them a bit more before trailing butterfly kisses down his lover's torso until he reached the boy's revived erection. He took it into his mouth and the boy groaned with pleasure. Then he licked the tip clean and began to suck on the boy, deepthroating him in every wet slide. He increased his suction with every slide and Ichigo was beside himself with pleasure. He shook his head from side to side as Byakuya began humming as he sucked, the vibrations running threw his cock and arousing him to painful hardness. Then Byakuya applied a bit of teeth and Ichigo screamed in pleasure as his entire body shook.

"Byakuya.. I'm gonna...aaaaaaah!" he said as he exploded into the warm cavern of his lover's mouth.

Byakuya swallowed an then he moved and positioned himself at the boy's already slick entrance and slid deep inside. He began to ride his lover into submission as he pinched a nipple. 

"Bya-koi," Ichigo moaned in a soft voice as he wrapped his legs around his thrusting lover, his hips lifting to meet every punishing thrust.

Byakuya shifted and unwrapped Ichigo's legs from around his hips and placed them on his shoulder as he continued to pound into him. Then he picked up the pace and began hitting his lover's prostate with each thrust.

"Oh yes! Just like that Bya-koi!" Ichigo moaned, grunting with the force of each thrust.

"Who do you belong to Ichigo?" hissed Byakuya, punctuating each word with a vicious thrust against his prostate.

Ichigo moaned, the pleasure coursing threw his body making him teary eyed in delight.

"Answer me Ichigo !" snarled Byakuya. "Who do you belong to?"

Ichigo tried to concentrate long enough to answer "mmmmmmm! You Byakuya Kuchiki. I belong to you!" he yelled as Byakuya kept hammering away at his prostate.

"Good and don't you forget it you naughty little boy."said Byakuya seriously, slamming his hard cock in and out of Ichigo. "You're mine, all mine. No more flirting with other men. No one touches you but me do you understand?" he asked.

Ichigo gripped the slick sheets as he was being taken so hard, so forcefully , so right.

"Do you understand?" Byakuya asked again as he began stroking Ichigo's cock in time with his thrusts.

He flicked his thumb over the boy's tip as he continued to fuck him hard.

"Aah Yes Byakuya!" Ichigo screamed as he coated his lovers hand with his cum.

Byakuya followed in two powerful thrusts, erupting into the boys, marking his ownership from the inside out.

Byakuya laid on his side next to Ichigo for a minute until he caught his breath. Then he got up and went to get the little box that Ichigo both loved and hated. Inside the box was an array of delicate and custom-made toys just for him. Then he saw Byakuya pull out a platinum cock ring and a vibrator and groaned. Byakuya pulled out a strawberry flavored lolli from the bag that he had brought earlier and gave it to Ichigo.

"Now my little berry, lets play a game ." he said and Ichigo felt his cock harden again, knowing he was in for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

The next morning Ichigo woke up and groaned. His entire body ached from Byakuya's 'punishment'. He knew that he would be walking with more than a limp now. He sighed tiredly and looked over at his smirking lover.

"Good morning Ichigo." said the unrepentant noble.

Ichigo glared. "How do you expect me to go to work like this Bya-koi?" he asked annoyed.

Byakuya smirked again and began healing him. "I'm sure that next time you'll think before flirting with other men, wont you koi?" he said laughing. " naughty berry."

"Hn!" said Ichigo, still annoyed at him.

When Byakuya was all done, Ichigo got up and limped to the bathroom, grumbling all the way. Even though Byakuya had healed him , his body still ached and he was feeling a bit sore. Byakuya watched him go and smirked at his handiwork. That morning as they left the estate and went to the 1st squad for the captains meeting Ichigo was still pouting. On his neck was a hug red hickie that he had no way of hiding much to his disgust. Perhaps having Byakuya claim him was not such a good idea after all. Byakuya walked in after him an arrogant smirk actually present on the normally expressionless face. Ichigo limped over to his spot, his face flooded with color , rivaling his hair and hickie.

He pouted threw the whole meeting and tried to ignore all the snickers and knowing glances from the other captains. Honestly, they really were all acting like kids, al they had left to do now was cover their mouths while they giggled and point at him as a child would. He noticed the creepy captain openly staring at him all through the meeting and shivered. He would definitely be avoiding that one. As soon as the meeting ended, he began making his way to his squad when he was cornered by Captain Kurotsuchi.

He groaned knowing this was not gonna end well.

Tbc

author's note: hello, sorry for the long wait. A requested here is another chapter. Please review and tell me if you want me to add the next one up. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Also since everyone wants to know. The song is called "something sweet". It was sung by the character cupcake in the episode 'men in pink' in the Hercules t.v. series. I changed a few things in it to make it fit Ichigo though. 


	3. BUT IF YOU WANT THE KEY TO MY HEART

_**Some guys die for diamonds,**_

_**Some guys go for gold.**_

_**But if you want the key to my heart,**_

_**Just listen to what you're told.**_

_**I don't need tonnes of jewels,**_

_**Ring and things are made for fools,**_

_**To make our two hearts meet,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

_**I crave lots of candy.**_

_**Cookies and cakes are dandy,**_

_**Let me lick your lollipop,**_

_**So you can try my lemon drop.**_

_**So if you dip into my cookie jar,**_

_**Then sugar daddy we'll go far.**_

_**Kisses and hugs just aint enough,**_

_**I want a lick of your cream puff,**_

_**Don't make me repeat,**_

_**Feed me something sweet.**_

_He pouted threw the whole meeting and tried to ignore all the snickers and knowing glances from the other captains. Honestly, they really were all acting like kids, al they had left to do now was cover their mouths while they giggled and point at him as a child would. He noticed the creepy captain openly staring at him all threw the meeting and shivered. He would definitely be avoiding that one. As soon as the meeting ended, he began making his way to his squad when he was cornered by Captain Kurotsuchi._

_He groaned knowing this was not gonna end well._

"Ichigo, there is something interesting that I would like to show you in my lab if you would be so kind as to follow me." said the creepy man in his smarmy voice.

Ichigo, not stupid enough to fall for such an obvious lie said. "Sorry Kurotsuchi. I have a lot of paperwork to do this morning and I cant right now. Why don't you just send a report of your findings or something to my office." he said and began to walk off.

Then the creepy man did a kido binding spell on him. It was the same one that Byakuya had used on Renji and 12th captain laughed gleefully. Ichigo screamed as from the pain as the creepy man began hauling him off to his division. Byakuya who had noticed the way the creepy captain had been eyeing his berry , had been keeping an eye on things from a distance so as not to upset his berry. He knew Ichigo would be upset if he thought that he didn't think he could take care of himself. He heard Ichigo's scream saw what had happened and began making his way to him. He shunpod up to them and released the Kido on his lover as he pulled out his sword

"Chire Senbonsakura." Byakuya said.

"Ha! That would stop me Kuchiki . I'll get that berry for myself."Kurotsuchi said, releasing the sekkai form of his Zanpakto as well.

Byakuya seeing that the man wouldn't back down after a few minutes, decided to go all out since it was a captain he was fighting after all.

"Bankai! Senbonsakura Kageyoshi." he said.

Kurotsuchi followed suit. "Bankai! Achisuchi Jizo." he yelled.

Then an all out battle began and all the shinigami in the area were quickly hauling ass out of there to a safer place to watch so that they didn't accidentally lose said asses. The huge Bankai began to move as it spewed poisonous gases. Byakuya who had been analyzing it as he fought, decided to end it quickly before he and his berry were affected by the poison and broke his sword into its petal-like form. He used the thousands of tiny blades to cut the huge floating caterpillar-like ugliness into tiny pieces as well as Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi injected himself with one of his potions and quickly dissolved into green goo.

"I will remember this Kuchiki." said the green liquid as it moved away.

Byakuya regretted not having a servant nearby to mop up the sorry excuse of a captain. Still , he used a special kido attack to send fire unto the green goo. The liquid captain screamed as he was hit. It had never occurred to the creep that this could happen before. As the now blackened goo moved away, it began to consider how to make itself fire proof.

Byakuya turned around to look at his berry and found him being healed by Unohana-Taicho and walked over to them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his usual stoic voice.

"Um, fine Byakuya. I cant believe that bastard used Kido on me." he complained.

Byakuya frowned at all the people who were staring at them and quickly shunpod off with his berry after thanking Unohana. He dropped Ichigo off at his squad instead of taking him home at Ichigo's insistence. Then he shunpod back to the first squad to inform the 1st captain about the situation since he knew that the man would want to know why the entire 12th squad had been annihilated. Kurotsuchi's Bankai did that by the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo spent most of the morning in his office doing paperwork and was fortunately left in peace by his admirers. Then Shuhei sent Kira over to invite him to a party at their squad that night and since it that was a normal occurrence , he agreed. Besides Kira had an innocent face so it should be safe.

That evening after work, he left for the party. He had sent a hell butterfly to inform Byakuya earlier so it wasn't a problem. So off he went, singing his little song as he did so. He found Renji and the others waiting for him and noticed that they had already started drinking. He sat down and began to drink.

Unknown to him, Byakuya was nearby keeping an eye on his berry, so when Ichigo got drunk two hours later , he noticed that Shuhei's hands and body kept getting closer and closer to the obvlious berry. Just as Shuhei tried to kiss him , Byakuya shunpod up to them, snatched his endangered berry and was out of the room and on his way to the Kuchiki estate so fast, Shuhei didn't see and toppled over, his face connecting with the chair that Ichigo had suddenly vacated before hitting the ground. The others rolled over with laughter and Yachiru hopped over to him and playfully knocked him out with a sake bottle.

Byakuya got his drunk berry home and after undressing him, put him to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

The next morning Byakuya gave him a long lecture and told him that he was no longer allowed to go drinking without him present. The chastised berry poutingly agreed and made it up to his koi on his knees before him by um... licking his lollipop.

That morning as soon as the captains meeting was over Ichigo went straight to his division. He quickly got his paperwork done and left to go spar with Zaraki down at the 11th squad. They unsheathed their Zanpaktos and began to fight but Ichigo noticed that something was different from their usual fighting. Instead of cutting him, Zaraki kept slapping him on his ass, rubbing it etc, whenever he got close enough. After the third slap, Ichigo motioned for them to stop.

"What the hell are you doing Zaraki?' asked the angry boy. "Why the hell do you keep slapping my ass?"

Zaraki leered and began to advance on him. Ichigo back up a bit , then he realized what he was doing and held his ground. He was wondering what he was going to do to get out of this when help came from an unexpected source. He heard the trampling feet and turned to look in the direction it was coming from. He saw the brown blur coming at full speed towards them and quickly jumped out of the way. Unfortunately for Zaraki, he had been too busy thinking about all the ways he was about to molest the poor boy to see what was coming too late.

"Eh?" he said just before he was trampled by a large boar.

The poor stopped on the unfortunate captain and Ganju looked over at his friend.

"Oi Ichigo, need a ride?" asked the pig straddler.

Ichigo quickly realized that this was the only way out of there since he was still hurting from the Kido spell yesterday and sore from Byakuya's demands that morning. He also knew that Zaraki would kill him for not saying anything or worse try to do something perverted to him as soon as he got up so he nodded and got on, ignoring his pride.

"Yeah, man . Thanks for the rescue." he sat and he secured himself behind ganju.

Then they raced off down the street with Ganju's gang hot on their trail , trampling over the 11th captain as they did so. Zaraki got up angrily, ready to kill someone as Yachiru laughed at him.

"Wow, kenchan. Berry rode off on a pig with ugly and his friends." she said giggling.

"After them!" yelled Zaraki angrily. "That berry is mine!" He said as he ran off with a giggling Yachiru on his shoulders, heedless of the muddy boar prints all over his Haori.

"Yeah, go kenny." yelled Yachiru happily as they ran.

Fifty minutes later they were lost in the middle of west rukon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**meanwhile with Ichigo...**_

Ganju carried Ichigo all the way to the third squad and stopped the boar he was riding. As usual , the boar flung them off and they flew threw the air and landed just outside the doorway of the fourth squad. Ganju got up and gave the feisty boar a thumbs up.

"That's the way bonnoni." said Ganju. "Just like your mother."

Ichigo who was brushing himself off said. "His mother?"

Ganju nodded. "Yeah, bonnie, the first one you saw me with is gone." He said tearfully. "Unohana-Taicho made me eat her."

Just then, he saw Ichigo pale and sweatdropped as he heard a soft and creepily serene voice behind him.

"What was that Shiba-kun? Do you have a problem with me?" asked Unohana-taicho behind him.

"T-thanks for the ride Ganju. Say hello to your sister for me." Ichigo said and ran off, terrified of the creepy look on the 4th captain's face.

Ganju and his gang turned to face her.

"Um no ma'am Unohana-taicho." said Ganju carefully getting back on bonnoni. "Have a nice day ." he said and hauled ass out of there with his gang.

Unohana watched them go quizzically. "Was it something I said?" she wondered as some of her squad members giggled behind her.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ichigo walked into his office and found Renji chatting it up with Rukia. He greeted them and hurried to his desk. Renji came over and started to flirt with him but was stopped when Rukia used her chappy the rabbit binder to knock him over the head before kicking him out. Her brother had given her strict orders to make sure no one took advantage of his berry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**meanwhile with Byakuya...**_

Byakuya had just gotten out of a meeting with the elders of his family and was fuming inside although none of it showed on his expressionless face. The elders had been unhappy about his decision to let Ichigo live with him and were arguing about him having no successors. He sighed and began walking back to his office. Then it came to him and he actually smiled as he hurried back to the Kuchiki manor to get something. After that he hurried to a certain candy store that made custom-made candies and placed an extra special order. Later on that evening , he went to pick up his order and smirked as he held a small bag with strawberry lollipops, with an extra special filling inside.

Tbc.

Authors note: hello. I hope you all liked this chapter and thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. And here is a question for you. What's so special about the lollipops he bought?"


	4. JUST LISTEN TO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD

_**meanwhile with Byakuya...**_

_Byakuya had just gotten out of a meeting with the elders of his family and was fuming inside although none of it showed on his expressionless face. The elders had been unhappy about his decision to let Ichigo live with him and were arguing about him having no successors. He sighed and began walking back to his office. Then it came to him and he actually smiled as he hurried back to the Kuchiki manor to get something. After that he hurried to a certain candy store that made custom-made candies and placed an extra special order. Later on that evening , he went to pick up his order and smirked as he held a small bag with strawberry lollipops, with an extra special filling inside._

_**somewhere in the Rukon district...**_

Zaraki found himself in a field much to Yachiru's amusement.

"Eh? Where the hell are we?" Zaraki asked confused., his sense of direction as crappy as ever.

"You got us lost ken-chan." said the pink haired girl.

"You were the one guiding me."yelled Zaraki angrily.

"Kenny you shouldn't blame other people for your mistakes." said Yachiru pouting.

They argued a bit more then Zaraki got directions from Yachiru again and they started off. They finally came to a house with two statues standing before it that looked strangely like Ichigo and Ogichi fighting, their swords clashing to hold up a banner saying 'house of Kukaku Shiba.'.

They moved in for a closer look at Yachiru's insistence but were stopped immediately by the two twins. They were about to give the usual speech when they noticed that it was a captain and lieutenant standing there.

"Oh you're here to see our lovely lady." the 1st one.

"Come right this way Captain, she's currently in the backyard." said the 2nd one.

Before they knew what was happening , the two shinigamis found themselves being ushered around the side of the house to the back where they saw two people.

"You useless jackass!"yelled Kukaku. "I sent you to soul society to get me my favorite buns and you come back here empty handed. Two thousand pushups!" she continued screeching as she stomped poor Ganju into the ground.

"Die!die!die! Die you sorry excuse of a man!" she roared.

Then she noticed Zaraki and Yachiru watching her and a huge vein popped up on her forehead.

"You gotta problem?"she snarled.

Both shinigamis immediately shook their heads no. kukaku then walked over to them.

"Well what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Your idiot brother ran me down with his friends today and because of him my strawberry got away." Zaraki said angrily , pulling out his Zanpakto. "I'm here to thank him for it."

"Eh?"asked Kukaku angrily. "Did you just call my little brother an idiot?" even though she did, she allowed no one else to insult her brother.

"He is an idiotic pig straddler!" Yelled Zaraki becoming equally enraged.

Meanwhile the twins and Ganju began backing up when they saw her getting so angry and Yachiru shunpod off to stand on one of the statue's head, safely out of range or so she thought.

"Uh ! Uh ! Uh! Why you!" Kukaku yelled as her hand caught fire. She slammed her hand into Zaraki's chest, effectively turning his whole body black, hair and bells including.

Zaraki was never more happy to have such strong spirit energy that at that moment since he hadn't been seriously damaged. That punch had packed a whole lot of fire power.

"He he he heh he heh."he laughed gleefully , ready for a fight. "So you're Kukaku Shiba , the great fireworks expert huh? That the best you got?" he taunted.

Kukaku got even angrier and hit him again. The next thing he knew, he was on his stomach getting stomped into the ground like her brother was before. When she finally calmed down enough , he felt strangely charmed and not in the mood to kill her at all. Shocker much? Oddly, Kukaku found him kinda hot too and will wonders never seize, blushed prettily.

"Would you like to stay for dinner captain?" she asked feeling suddenly shy.

Zaraki grinned and nodded. Then he collected Yachiru and they walked into the house, with a bewildered Ganju following them. It had freaked him out to see his sister blushing , not to mention the fact that she was falling for the craziest captain in the entire sereitei , after Kurotsuchi of course, who was in a class all by himself.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After work that day, Ichigo hurried home and found Byakuya already there and waiting for him.

"Hey Byakuya." he said hurrying up to him to give him a quick kiss before breaking it off. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and prepare for dinner okay?" he told him.

Byakuya nodded and Ichigo hurried into their bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out and joined the others for dinner as soon as he was dressed. Afterwards , he walked into their bedroom, deciding then and there that he would get some paperwork done before joining his lover in bed. As he walked by his lover, who was currently undoing his kenseikan, he thought he saw a slight smirk but he ignored it. He walked into what was now both their office and noticed a small bag of custom-made candy lying on the desk. He walked over to it and smiled when he saw the note that Byakuya had left him.

Ichigo,

I know how much you like candy so I got these made especially for you. Try the lollipop first, its your favorite flavor.

Byakuya

Ichigo flushed with pleasure at his Koi's unusual thoughtfulness. He quickly opened the bag and pulled out the lollipop, his mouth watering as he looked at all the delicious candy surrounding it. He quickly removed the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. He hummed his little song as he sucked on it, all while doing paperwork. Half an hour later, the candy was all gone much to his dismay.

He sighed but continued to work for another hour but stopped when he felt a strange cramping in his stomach. He doubled over and gasped as it continued, wondering what he had eaten to give him such a nasty feeling. It felt as if his stomach was rearranging itself. Then the pain eased up and left as quickly as it had come a few minutes later and he sighed, promising himself never to eat so much candy all at once before going to join his lover. He was a bit glad that he hadnt called Byakuya when it happened or he would have felt stupid since it was obviously his own fault for his rapid sugar intake. He decided to just forget about it since he felt perfectly fine now and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. He got out and then he walked over to Byakuya who was sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Thanks for the candy Bya-koi. I really enjoyed them, especially the lollipop." he said cutely, not wanting to tell him that they had almost ripped his stomach apart.

"You're welcome luv." said Byakuya with a twinkle in his eye.

Then he leaned over and began to kiss his cute little berry, exploring the contours of his mouth with his tongue. As he kissed him , he trailed his fingers down the berry's hairless chest and down to loosen the strings on his pajama bottoms. Byakuya silently wondered why he wore them when he knew they would be off as soon as he came near him. He slid his hand down into his lovers pants and began stroking his arousal.

"Mmmm!"Ichigo moaned in pleasure, thrusting up into his lover's hands.

Byakuya broke their kiss and began placing butterfly kisses on his jaw and down the side of his neck.

"Bya-koi." the berry moaned as Byakuya bit him in the niche of his neck.

Byakuya slid down and pulled one of Ichigo's pale nipples into his mouth and began to sucking, licking and biting, making the boy whimper and moan in delight. He moved to the other and began his exquisite torture anew. Then he trailed little wet kisses down his torso as he removed the boys pants completely. He reached over to the side table and picked up the lubricant. Then he pulled the boys weeping tip into his wet mouth as he gently slid one lubed finger deep inside him. He began to prepare him as he let his manhood slide in and out of his mouth.

"Aaaaaaah ! More! " Ichigo begged, thrusting into his lover's mouth.

Byakuya began using a bit of teeth as he added two more fingers, sliding the three of them in and out of the boy, stretching him as he did so. Ichigo grinded his hips on the fingers lodged deep inside him, effectively impaling himself over and over on the digits.

"Byakuya!" he screamed as he exploded.

Byakuya swallowed his lover's essence eagerly before releasing him from his lips. He removed his own fundoshi and lubed his erection as Ichigo spread his thighs even wider, bringing his knees up and giving the older man a good view of his portal. Byakuya smirked as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He looked down at the boy who was eagerly waiting to be taken.

"Take me Bya-koi." Ichigo entreated. "I need to feel you deep inside me."

Byakuya thrust deep inside him, causing the both of them to moan in painful pleasure. He paused for a bit, allowing his lover to adjust to his generous size. Then he began to move, much to the boy's delight. Ichigo lifted his hips to meet each violent thrust, moaning and grunting in pleasure as he did so. Byakuya lifted the boy's legs and placed them on his shoulder, gripping his hips firmly as he continued to thrust into him. Byakuya began hammering away at his lover's prostate, causing the boy to go wild with pleasure.

"Nyaah! Harder please Byakuya-sama!" he half begged , half demanded in a husky voice thick with arousal.

Byakuya smirked but did as the boy demanded, giving it to him hard and fast, just the way he needed it. He loved it when the boy spoke to him that way, it turned him on even more. He tilted the boys body a bit more, lifting his hips completely off the bed and most of his body as he continued to pound into him. He loved the fact that the boy was so flexible, he really enjoyed putting him in various positions. Then Ichigo began stroking his revived arousal as Byakuya too him.

"Nnngh! Give it to me Byakuya-sama!" he screamed as he spilled all over them.

Byakuya joined him a few seconds later, emptying himself deep inside his lover.

An hour and a half later, after a few more sessions of Byakuya's intense fucking, Byakuya cleaned him up and then pulled him into his embrace. Ichigo smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He always felt safe from everything whenever Byakuya held him this way and he liked that feeling.

"Ichigo I love you." said Byakuya quietly in the darkness, thinking that Ichigo was asleep.

"I love you too Koi."Ichigo replied , startling the older man.

To be honest, Ichigo was a bit surprised by the sudden confession. Byakuya was never the type to say things out in the open like that. He grinned as he began to fall asleep, thinking that it was nice to hear his lover say it out loud for a change. As he drifted off , he heard something that almost woke him up.

"Forgive me Ichigo," he heard his lover sigh .

Ichigo wasn't sure if he had heard what he did, he wanted to check , but he was too far gone into exhaustion to bother try waking up now. He fell asleep then and forgot about it. As he slept, unknown to him, deep inside him a newly developed egg had been fertilized and was growing. The pain that he had felt earlier was him growing the female reproductive organs. While his outer appearance wasn't altered just yet, inside him things had changed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a month later...**_

Ichigo woke up and made a mad dash to the bathroom and locked the door before doubling over the toilet and puking his guts out. He had locked the door because he felt a bit self conscious and really didn't want Byakuya to see him like this. As soon as he was done , he quickly showered and got ready for work.

Ths was the fifth morning that he had woken up feeling sick and by now he had admitted to himself that there was something wrong. He decided that he would speak to Unohana-Taicho as soon as the meeting had ended. Sighing he went out to have breakfast.

Lately, he had noticed that Byakuya was even more quiet than normal, if that's even possible. He was a bit puzzled by all this but decided to leave it alone for a bit, right now he was more worried about his health. They finished breakfast and left for the captains meeting that was mandatory for both. As they assembled for the captain's meeting, Ichigo began to feel tired and a bit nauseated.

The 1st captain continued to drone on and one but by now Ichigo had tuned him out due to Nausea. It was all he could do to keep the contents of his stomach in. He desperately tried to hang on until a powerful wave of it hit him. He shunpod across the room and into the bathroom nearby and could be heard puking his guts out. By now the meeting had paused by since it was unusual for Ichigo to act this way or to be sick at all, fight wounds not withstanding.

Ichigo emptied his stomach of the breakfast he had eaten earlier and after rinsing his mouth, weakly walked back out to rejoin them.

"My apologies, I haven't been feeling well lately." he said tiredly as he continued back to his spot. "I was actually planning to see Unohana -Taicho today after this meeting was over."

Unohana gave him a serene smile. "What are you symptoms Ichigo?" she asked simply, knowing that if there was anything wrong with him all the captains would have to be informed anyway.

"Um, its kinda strange." he began. "As soon as I wake up I feel nauseous and it continues until lunchtime. I feel strangely tired and my stomach feels as if there are little butterflies flying around in there or something. Maybe I have a stomach virus." said the boy worriedly.

"Well, lets see then shall we?" she said beginning to walk over to him.

"That isn't necessary." said Byakuya suddenly, surprising the others. "I already know what's wrong with him."

Everyone secretly thought that was odd but didn't say anything.

"You do?"said Ichigo surprised, turning to look at his Koi.

Byakuya sighed, wishing he had told Ichigo the truth before today, as he would not be in this awkward position now.

"Yes."he answered looking straight ahead, not wanting to see the anger and possibly hate that was about to be on the other man's face. "Your carrying our child Ichigo, my heir."

Ichigo's ,"what?!" could be heard all the way in Karakura town.

"That's impossible Byakuya, I'm a boy remember?" Ichigo said disbelievingly, wondering if his koi had lost his mind.

Byakuya didn't respond and most of the other captains who knew were shuffling around nervously.

"Actually there is a way for a boy to get pregnant her Ichigo." said Kurotsuchi, he hadn't forgiven Byakuya for their fight and he was glad to finally be getting back at him. "But it is known only to the nobles, particularly the heads of the families. It's a potion that allows you to grow the proper parts for such an endeavor."

"But I dint take any strange potions or anything." Ichigo said confused.

"It can be given to you in your food as it is odorless and can be made into any particular flavor you want if required." Kurotsuchi informed him. " have you eaten anything that seemed a bit unusual lately?"

"What you're saying makes no sense Kurotsuchi." Ichigo told him. " I didn't take anything like that and Byakuya would never do something like that without my consent. Besides, we eat the same thing together everyday , well except for the custom-made candy he got me..." he trailed off , paling even more.

He turned to look at his lover, wishing he would deny it all and make everything better. "It was in the candy wasn't it?" he asked him. "That's why I was in pain after eating it right?"

Byakuya didn't respond.

"Well why don't you answer me Byakuya. " Ichigo asked incensed. "If you're brave enough to do it, then you should be able to say it. WAS ...IT...IN...THE...CANDY?"he asked dragging the question out.

Byakuya disliked speaking about private matters in public but he knew he had no choice now. "Yes, it was."

The look on Ichigo's face was almost to painful to watch. He looked broken and lost for a minute before pure rage took over. His pupils turned yellow as his mask began to form. He reached over his shoulder for his zanpakto but Byakuya's voice stopped him.

"You cant fight in your state, it will harm our child." he told him.

Ichigo let go of his zanpakto's handle and the mask on his face shattered as it faded away. It was obvious to everyone that he not only had full control over his inner hollow, but that he would never knowingly harm his innocent child. He stood there desperately trying to calm his temper. He slowly turned to face the 1st captain.

"Captain yamamato, I would like to formally request permission to visit my family for a while." Ichigo said.

"No." Byakuya said immediately. "I'll never allow you to leave me nor will you take my child anywhere. Our laws forbid that you leave soul society while pregnant and especially not with my heir."

Ichigo hissed and his eyes turned yellow one again as he turned to look at the noble. "I'm leaving you wether or not you like it even if I'm unable to leave soul society." he told him coldly.

"Then I dare you to try it." Byakuya said angrily.

Ichigo turned his back to Byakuya and waited for the first captains answer. The old man sighed , he really didn't want to be in the middle of this mess right now. This was one of the times that he really hated being in charge.

"Unfortunately Ichigo, what Kuchiki - taicho said is true. You are not allowed to leave soul society while pregnant, especially with a noble heir. I'm sorry but your request is denied." he told him.

Ichigo said nothing else but his eyes were still in there current state and the killing intent was rolling off him in waves. His Reiatsu was brimming with anger, hate , despair, betrayal and various other negative energy and if it weren't for the fact that these were captains, they would have all been unconscious by now. The others felt sorry for him since all his choices had been taken away from him by the man he loved.

As soon as the meeting was over, Ichigo turned and shunpod out of the room to his office. Byakuya, immediately went after him, knowing that they need to talk. The other captains followed as well, except for the 1st captain of course, wanting to eavesdrop on what was about to be the biggest scandal in souls society since Rukia's almost execution and the war that followed.

Tbc.

Authors note: so I think you all now know what that little potion was. Thank you for reading and if I get at least fifteen reviews in the next three days, the next chapter will be up that evening. Sorry for the errors, I was in a tad bit of a hurry. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day.


	5. I DONT NEED TONNES OF JEWELS

_As soon as the meeting was over, Ichigo turned and shunpod out of the room to his office. Byakuya, immediately went after him, knowing that they need to talk. The other captains followed as well, except for the 1__st__ captain of course, wanting to eavesdrop on what was about to be the biggest scandal in souls society since Rukia's almost execution and the war that followed._

Ichigo entered his office to find that Rukia had already returned.

"Rukia I want you to get my things from the Kuchiki estate and bring them back to my old apartment since my lease isn't up yet." he ordered the confused girl.

"That isn't necessary Rukia." Byakuya said from the doorway. "Please excuse us, I need to speak with Ichigo alone."

Rukia nodded and rushed out the door, closing it softly behind her. She bumped into the captains outside and decided to join them in eavesdropping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Meanwhile inside...**_

"You asshole! How could you do this to me?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Calm down , added stress will hurt our child." Byakuya said reasonably as if the boy hadn't spoken at all.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down you asswipe! You did this to me without asking my consent." Ichigo raged at him.

"I needed a heir." Byakuya said , deciding to ignore the insult.

"You needed an heir?" Ichigo said walking around his desk to stand before Byakuya. "Its always about you isn't it? Did my feelings matter to you at all?"

"It's a moot point now since you're already pregnant." Byakuya told him. "We will get married as soon as possible , my heir will be legitimate. I know I upset you but mmph!" he was cut off by a resounding slap.

"Upset! You have no fucking idea!" Ichigo screeched angrily. "And I'd sooner impale myself on my Zanpakto than marry a cold-hearted prick like you. We're threw Byakuya so get the fuck out of my office and out of my life!"

Byakuya stroked his rapidly reddening cheek gingerly, it was still stinging. No one had ever slapped him before but he silently conceded that he deserved it. Still , he wasn't about to let that comment stand.

"I told you before, I'll never allow you to leave me. You're mine and you will remain that way." Byakuya told him coldly.

"Its not up to you, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled. "So piss off and go to hell!"

Byakuya snapped and he grabbed him , pulling him in close until there body touched, his hand tightening around the boy's wrist.

"I told you before, you're mine, this child is mine, every single inch of you is mine and will stay that way." He hissed.

"If this is the way you treated Hisana it's no wonder she's gone." Ichigo said spitefully, struggling futilely to be released.

Byakuya's grip tightened even more and Ichigo whimpered. "Don't you ever say such a thing again. I loved Hisana with all my heart and soul even though she didn't love me even half as much. All she cared about was finding her sister and I was the ticket to that. I knew that but I still loved her and gave her everything I had. When she died I thought that I would never be able to love again but I was wrong. I love you and you will remain with me forever." he told him angrily.

"Let me go you prick , you're hurting my arm!" Ichigo hissed. "And I'm not yours at all. I hate you and I wish I had never met you." he lied.

Byakuya gave him a cruel smirk. "Really? I doubt that my little berry. You've been mine since the day we met. Did you really think that the reason I spared your life that day was because Rukia asked me to? I knew I would be seeing you again and that you would be mine one day. I resisted it at first and I did everything I could to get rid of you but you wouldn't go away and then you finally became all mine. By choosing to live here you sealed your own fate Ichigo. You will make me a fine wife and will give me lots of spirited orange- haired children my love." he told him , lifting his chin up with his free hand.

"Get out of my office you dick!" Ichigo snarled. "Get away from me and fuck off!"

Byakuya gave him an arrogant grin. "As my spouse I will have to teach you to speak to me with the proper respect." Byakuya told him. "And I think I will take you up on that offer, the one about fucking at least."

Then he began to remove the boy's clothes, which wasn't really that hard at all. The boy struggled for all he was worth but it was pretty pointless since he didn't want to harm his unborn child. Then Byakuya shoved the papers off the desk and placed the struggling boy on his back in the middle of the now empty desk.

"Get off me!" Ichigo hissed as he pushed against him.

"Now, now don't be naughty my little berry." Byakuya purred arrogantly as he pulled out his own throbbing erection.

He leaned down and captured the protesting boy's lips and deepened the kiss. Ichigo struggled but found himself unable to stop himself from opening his mouth against the assault of that familiar and talented tongue. Byakuya pulled out a small vial of lubricant that he always carried these days and quickly lubed his fingers. Then he pushed two of them in and began to stretch the boy's portal . Ichigo whimpered , both turned-on and angry at the same time. Byakuya broke the kiss and moved down to capture one of his nipples, biting it.

"S-stop!" Ichigo pleaded half-heartedly.

Byakuya moved over him , licking and sucking, effectively leaving little Hickies all over him marking his ownership on the body beneath him. Then he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed his manhood. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance and slid deep into him. The boy gasped in pain at the sudden invasion and tried to wriggle free but was stopped by Byakuya's restraining hand on him. Then the older man began to move, sliding in and out of him over and over, increasing his pace with every slide. He gripped the boys hips and continued to pound into him, deliberately missing the bundle of nerves that would excite the boy.

"Ahh! Stop Byakuya Please!" Ichigo begged, the pain unbearable since Byakuya hadn't given him a chance to adjust to his size.

"How dare you try to leave me!" Byakuya hissed as he drove into him. "Get it threw your head, you're mine and only mine. Do you understand me boy? Who do you belong to Ichigo?" he asked ramming into him over and over.

Ichigo's entire body was jerking with the force of his hard thrusts. "Ahh! Stop Byakuya ! Oh god stop please, you're hurting me!" he whimpered , his eyes tearing up as he felt himself tear.

"Answer me Ichigo, who do you belong to?" Byakuya asked again.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and knew that Byakuya wasn't gonna let up until he gave him the answer he wanted to hear. He finally realized just how helpless being pregnant really made him and he was terrified.

"I-I belong to you Byakuya," he answered crying.

Byakuya smiled and eased up on his relentless pounding a bit, seeing that his berry was beginning to understand. "Good boy. You do love me and want to marry me too don't you?" he asked him.

Ichigo shook his head out of fear not love. "Y-yes Byakuya, w-whatever y-you say." he stuttered fearfully, completely losing his erection.

"Good!" Byakuya said and sped up his thrust, pummeling the boy until he finally released inside him.

Byakuya came with a satisfied grunt and then he pulled out, instantly feeling remorse as his senses returned o him. He hadn't even taken the time to please the boy, something that he had never done before and when he saw the blood on his manhood he felt even worse.

The boy just laid there looking broken as tears flowed down his face, not making any move to cover himself. Then he slowly shifted , as if realizing that Byakuya was finally down with him and gingerly slid off his own desk. Byakuya watched him slowly limp over to pick up a piece of his discarded clothing, grimacing as he bend over to pick them up. He felt like a real bastard when he watched the boy slowly clean himself up, grimacing and hissing in pain as he touched his torn body.

"Ichigo, Koi I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Byakuya began as he walked over to him. "Let me heal you luv." he told him.

"No!" Ichigo said slapping his hands away as he slowly redressed himself.

"Ichigo please..." he began but the boy shook his head.

"Thank you for your concern Lord Kuchiki but I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. If you've concluded your business here, please leave as I have a lot of paperwork to finish today." he told him formally, his voice cold but quivering with fear as he finished fixing his pants.

Byakuya looked at him in shock, never before had he ever heard Ichigo speak that way to him before. It was so formal and proper and to be honest, it sounded like something he would say. He took a step towards the boy , but the boy took a step back immediately, putting his hand over his unborn child protectively. Byakuya paled as he realized why and turned away.

"You're obviously in no state of mind to be reasonable right now, so I will give you some time to think about it all. I'll be seeing you at home tonight." he told him, his voice carrying the hint of a warning as he turned and left for his office.

Ichigo felt the tears that he had just dried reforming and refused to let them fall , he shunpod out the door and away from his office. The others watched him go and Rukia was about to go after him but Renji stopped her.

"Now is not the time Rukia." the redhead said.

"But he was crying ." she said obviously shaken up by it all , but Renji shook his head.

"No Rukia. He just found out firsthand of how cruel the nobles can be, the last thing he will want right now is for you to go to him." he told her.

"But I'm his friend." she said confused.

"Yes, you are." said Unohana calmly. "But what Abarai-taicho is trying to tell you is that your brother was the one who did this to him and you, who is a noble and a Kuchiki as well, not to mention his sister, is the last person he'll want to see right now." she explained.

"Oh." she said finally understanding. "So will anyone tell me how this all came to be?" she asked.

Renji sighed and began reciting the details of how it had all happened and by the time he was threw, Rukia had taken on a sickly pallor from the shock.

"You mean he didn't even ask Ichigo before he did this?" she asked horrified. "That's just so..." she broke off speechless.

The other captains didn't say anything but they were all in total agreement with her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Ichigo...**_

Ichigo stood in the middle of the old training grounds that Yoruichi had helped him achieve Bankai in and walked over to the pool. He stripped down and slid into the healing water, grateful when he began feeling its effects. His one regret was that it couldn't heal his broken heart as well. Putting his head in his hands, he allowed the tears to fall. He couldn't believe that Byakuya had done all this to him. This was the man he loved with all his heart and his mind was screaming that it wasn't supposed to be like this. To make it all worse, the fact that he was now stuck in soul society was even more unbearable since he wouldn't be able to see his family. He desperately could use some of Karin's tough love, Yuzu's pampering and his father's advice once he was lucid enough, right now. He couldn't believe that Byakuya had taken away all his choices from him. He sat there drowning in his own of thoughts.

"_I thought that he loved me but I was obviously wrong. I am nothing to him but a toy to use and play with. Is he trying to get revenge for me defeating him before? I should have known better than to fall for a man that was willing to kill his own sister in order to save face. I'm such a fucking fool. Damn, the worst part is that somewhere deep inside me I still want him. I'm so weak right because of my love for that bastard. This is just so pathetic, pathetic, pathetic..."_

his thoughts faded as he felt himself being pulled into his inner world.

"Ichigo, its raining again." said Zangetsu. "It hasn't rained in here for so long that I had almost forgotten how cold it is. Make the rain stop."

Ichigo said nothing since he didn't know how to make it stop at the moment.

"Hey king , what the hell is up with this rain man?" asked Ogichi. "Why are you all knocked anyway, aint you a man?"

Ogichi had been too busy sleeping when most of the drama had been going on. He had almost come out when Ichigo had gotten angry during the meeting , but since he was pushed back he had shrugged it off and gone back to sleep.

"Byakuya did this to him without his knowledge." said a soft feminine voice. "Forgive him Ichigo, his heart was in the right place if not his foolish actions."

Ichigo knew who it was and didn't even bother to respond, it was Senbonsakura, Byakuya's sword.

"Well king, ya really should get this dealt with soon man." said Ogichi. "I'm not saying I like the pink fluffy clouds and butterflies and shit that's normally in here when ya happy, but it sure as hell beat this cold ass rain."

"I'll try guys." Ichigo said finally, his emotions making him feel tired. "Sorry for the rain ."

Then he left his inner world and returned to reality. He sighed and got out of the pool.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He quickly got dressed and then shunpod back to the office to get some work done. Work, he decided , was one of the few things that didn't betray you, it piled up if you didn't do it and it always needed to get done. He walked in and went over to his desk and sat down , ignoring Rukia. He inwardly groaned as he heard her get up and walk over to him, coning to stand before his desk.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry about all this." she said. "I didn't even know it could be done."

Ichigo nodded. "Its not your fault Rukia so don't worry about it. This one was all my fault and your brother's." he told her, then. "Did you manage to get my things for me?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, niisama wouldn't allow it." she said apologetically.

He nodded again. "Its alright , I shouldn't have asked anyway. I'll handle it all myself . Now lets get some work done, these piles are not gonna do themselves. Oh. And thanks for picking them up for me." he said and she nodded and got back to work.

Although all the captain had there own personal offices, Rukia often shared his since they were such good friends and only went to hers if he had a private meeting with someone. For the next few hours, he blocked out everything going on in his personal life and did his job. By the time he was halfway threw it was nearly lunchtime and he sent Rukia out to lunch and asked her to pick him up something while she was out since she was going to the Rukon district and he wasn't allowed to leave the Sereitei.

When she got back, he forced himself to eat all his lunch for the sake of his child and then he went with her as usual for the midday maneuvers that he insisted on, he didn't want his squad to get fat and lazy.

Despite his age, Ichigo was a strict and skilled captain. His squad had improved greatly since he had taken over. In fact, his squad was now not only on par with the eleventh in fighting skills, but since they dealt with everything on information gathering in the real world, they were on par with the 12th squad as well. He had also trained them personally to fit in with the real world seamlessly whenever they needed to go there and often got things from Urahara in order to keep them all up to date on the latest styles etc. the third squad had really come along way and stood out proudly among its peers.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Byakuya...**_

After the little argument, okay big argument with Ichigo , he went to his office and sat down. His fukutaicho a man name Rin Kuran was already working diligently in his own office.__He quickly began his paperwork . He left his office three hours later to go have lunch with Ukitake -taicho who had sent him an hell butterfly with the invitation. He was only going because he knew that it would be pointless to try and avoid on of his mentors' summons.

He entered the 13th squad building and went to the Taicho's office were the tea and meal had already been laid out for them. They exchanged greeting and Byakuya sat down.

"I assume you want to discuss the events that occurred at the meeting this morning between me and Ichigo." Byakuya said getting straight to the point.

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, I do. What you did to that boy was not only cruel but unethical Byakuya." he told him. "You've made many mistakes in the past but this was by far the worst, after Rukia's situation of course. What is going on with you Byakuya?"

Byakuya hated being lectured by anyone as if he was still a child but he knew that his mentor only had his best interest at heart and since the other man was also gay and had in fact been with his lover for years, perhaps he could help.

"The elders of my family has been pressuring me more than normal about an heir and disapproved of our relationship. This was the only thing that I could think of to solve the problem before they found a way to drive Ichigo out of my life.

Ukitake nodded, he knew the pressures of being a noble since he was one himself and understood . Fortunately for him, his family had accepted his relationship and he wasn't being pressed for an heir since he had siblings, unlike Byakuya.

"I see." said Ukitake. "But still , you should have gotten his consent before you did it. Also, judging for the way you treated him in your office this morning and the way you spoke to him at the meeting, you have a lot to make up for and you need to learn to treat him with respect. He is very young as well and you are probably even his first lover, am I correct?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, I am and it will remain that way." he said possessively.

Ukitake sighed, this was going to take a lot of work. "You had him in tears Byakuya and he looked so shaken up when he left his office. I could also sense his fear in his reiatsu. He is not Hisana so don't punish him for her inability to love you. He loves you but that could change if you continue to treat him this way."

Byakuya nodded but didn't say anything . They continued to eat quietly for a while as Byakuya contemplated on all of what Ukitake had just said as well as the events that had occurred recently. Was he subconsciously punishing Ichigo for Hisana's mistake? He knew that Ichigo loved him and he silently prayed that it wasn't too late to fix it., he didn't know how yet but he would have to find a way.

Then out of nowhere Ukitake said. "In any event Byakuya, you might want to fix this quickly." he told him.

Byakuya frowned at the warning tone in the man's voice. "What makes you say that ?" he asked.

Ukitake sighed. "Clearly you have forgotten who Ichigo's father is. Fix it quickly before he finds out or he'll probably kill you. In any event he may still kill you for being in a relationship with his only son without his consent." the older man warned.

Byakuya paled, with everything that had been going on, he had forgotten that little fact. He sighed as he had a sinking feeling that Isshin would be coming for his head before he even got a chance to fix the mess he had made. He honestly didn't want to fight against on of his mentors.

Ukitake saw the pallor of the younger man's skin and felt sorry for him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile in the real world..**_.

Isshin was on the phone with Urahara.

Isshin: did you here it too?

Urahara: you mean something that sounded like Ichigo screaming. Yes I did."

Isshin: I know my son is more than capable of taking care of himself but I still feel a bit worried. I'm gonna be going to soul society first thing in the morning. Since I'm still a shinigami , I can use my sword to open the door there.

Urahara: that's fine , Isshin-San, but please drop by before you go tomorrow morning just in case I need to give you an update or something. In fact why don't you open the gate here since its safer?"

Isshin: that sound like a good idea kisuke-San, I'll do that and thanks.

Urahara: no problem Isshin-San, I'll see you in the morning.

The conversation ended and Isshin turned to his lover who had been listening in.

"Are you gonna come with me?" he asked Ryuoken.

The white haired man nodded, he was always up for kicking shinigami ass, even if it was for another shinigami. These days his views had been relaxed a bit on it all since he was back with his old lover.

Behind them Karin said. "We are coming with you too dad." she told them and Yuzu nodded in agreement.

Isshin could tell that they were serious and wouldn't budge and so he reluctantly agreed. The girls then left to go pick up a few things for the trip.

The next morning they got there stuff and hurried to Urahara's and were immediately brought down to the basement. They were surprised to see Yoruichi, Inoue, Tatsuki, Sado and Uryuu there. They greeted each other and Isshin could see that they were all going to accompany him wether he liked it or not so he didn't bother protesting, instead he felt pleased by the fact that Ichigo had found such loyal friends.

Author's note: hello again , thank you so much for the reviews, im in tears(joy). So anyway , the same deal goes for the next chappy , tell me if you want me to continue or not. You are also free to tell me of any ideas you make have on the story. Thank you all for reading my humble story. In the next chapter, Isshin and the gang arrives. What do you think will happen then?


	6. RING AND THINGS ARE MEANT FOR FOOLS

_The next morning they got there stuff and hurried to Urahara's and were immediately brought down to the basement. They were surprised to see Inoue, Tatsuki, Sado and Uryuu there. They greeted each other and Isshin could see that they were all going to accompany him wether he liked it or not so he didn't bother protesting, instead he felt pleased by the fact that Ichigo had found such loyal friends._

That evening when Ichigo returned Byakuya was sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Good evening Ichigo-koi." the older man said quietly.

Ichigo froze and turned to him, anger, hate and fear vibrating in his reiatsu.

"Good evening lord Kuchiki." he said coldly. "If you insist on k-keeping me here, then I-I would prefer to be placed in a guest room if its not too much trouble."

Byakuya got up and walked over to the frightened boy, who immediately wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. He pulled him into his embrace but Ichigo stiffened although he still shivered.

"Koi, I'm so sorry about everything, I don't know what came over me, forgive me please. I was wrong to do what I did and I should have asked for your consent first." he told the boy.

"Can I please have my own room?" Ichigo asked non-plussed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but your place is with me in my bed." Byakuya told him.

Ichigo didn't say anything else but his reiatsu said it all for him, the three dominant emotions growing. Byakuya sighed and held him for a bit more before releasing the silently resisting boy. He watched as Ichigo slowly got his things and walk into the bathroom quietly. Things had really changed between them , before Ichigo would have done everything he could to get the older man to take it with him. He knew that it would take everything he had and more to make things right again with his lover. He only prayed that he would have enough time before his father showed up.

He sighed and then he left for the dining room and waited for Ichigo to join him there but the boy didn't. He sent a servant to check on Ichigo but the servant came back to say that Ichigo was currently getting dressed. . A few minutes later the servant came back again to tell him that Ichigo had left the estate for a few hours and would be back before morning. Byakuya inwardly frown at this and silently wondered if it was because he had drugged his lollipop why the boy refused to eat there. Even when he did show up for meal now , he ate sparingly , as if limiting his food would keep any foreign substance from completely taking over his body. He sighed and told two of the servants to go find him since he didn't want him out there alone at night while pregnant.

Rukia sat there glaring at him throughout everything but she didn't say anything. He considered reprimanding her for a minute but then he silently conceded that he deserved her contempt.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Ichigo...**_

Ichigo shunpod back to the underground training grounds and undressed. He slid into the pool for the second time today and began to soak his body. The pool made it easier for him to think and relax. He externalized Zangetsu and Ogichi came out as well. The two of them sat down on the edge of the pool since it wasn't uncommon for them to do this.

"Oi Ichigo, that bastard really screwed us over man." said Ogichi annoyed. "Ya should just let me torture and kill him for ya."

"Hn." Ichigo replied.

"I really wanna show him the meaning of pain and dominance." continued Ogichi. "I wanna let that bastard scream."

"Hn." Ichigo grunted again.

"So ya aint in the mood to talk are ya." Ogichi said annoyed at being ignored. "Fine then man, I'm gonna go back to sleep." he said and went back in.

Ichigo could here him snoring in the back of his mind. Zangetsu wisely said nothing but his presence was comforting enough. They stayed that way for almost two hours and then they left to find a restaurant in the Sereitei that was open late since he hadn't eaten yet.

After that he decided to go hang out with his friends for a bit since he was tired of being all alone and depressed. He hurried over to the eleventh squad were he knew that they would all be hanging out drinking. There were a few captains there as well and he immediately felt better upon seeing his friends.

Captains Ukitake ,Kyoraku and Hitsugaya were sitting on a nearby sofa and he quickly went to join them. Captain Zaraki immediately offered him a drink as soon as he sat down but Matsumoto stopped him before Ichigo could even say anything.

"No Zaraki-taicho, he cant drink in his delicate condition." she said frowning at the 11th captain.

Zaraki nodded and had them bring some juice for the embarrassed boy.

Ichigo knew then that everyone in soul society was now aware of his condition, after all if Matsumoto who was the biggest gossip knew , then everyone did. He really just wanted to curl up and die rather than face the humiliation but his pride wouldn't let him. Captain Ukitake noticed and patted him on the arm comfortingly, reassuring him without words. Ichigo nodded but said nothing.

Everyone returned to their drinking but occasionally gave him covert glances. Captains Hisagi and Abarai tried to get the attention off him by starting a drinking contest , for which he felt grateful. He talked quietly with Hitsugaya for a bit , who was only there so that he could take his drunk fukutaicho to her home after.

"So how is Byakuya treating you these days?" asked Kyoraku-taicho out of nowhere and almost all the conversation stopped.

"Hn." Ichigo grunted but didn't elaborate.

"Two of his servants showed up here almost two hours ago looking for ya man." Ikkaku said. "What happen , did ya escape or something?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and turned yellow and black for a split second before fading away. "Hn." he grunted again.

No sooner had he said that than they sensed Byakuya's spiritual pressure nearby and approaching at a rapid pace. It was obvious he was using Shunpo. Then he arrived and walked into the room and slowly began making his way to his berry after greeting them. All conversation had grinded to a halt and they were all now openly staring , waiting to see what would go down with the Sereitei's hottest couple. Then Byakuya stood before him and glared disapprovingly.

"I certainly hope that you didn't drink any alcoholic beverages Ichigo, it is bad for our baby." he told him.

Ichigo sighed tiredly. "I'm not and idiot Lord Kuchiki and I was raised by a doctor. I am well aware of the effects that alcohol has on an unborn child." he said coldly.

Everyone looked at Ichigo in shock, sobering up instantly. They had never heard the orange haired captain speak that way before and the way he addressed Byakuya was certainly new. Even before they had gotten together, it was common knowledge that Ichigo always referred to Byakuya familiarly , regardless of its impropriety.

"I am well aware of that fact Ichigo but you didn't eat dinner today and your left our home without first informing me of it." Byakuya said trying to keep his cool, he hated having this conversation before commoners.

Ichigo gave him a cold look. "I ate elsewhere if you must know and I specifically told one of your servants to inform you of my departure before I even left your estate. You have no cause for concern my lord, your heir is perfectly fine." he told him.

Byakuya's mouth flattened, a sure sign of his rising temper. "If you're done here lets go." he said , his voice dripping with ice.

"I'm not but you're more than free to go or stay at your leisure my lord as I have just arrived and would like to spend some time with my friends before departing." Ichigo said stubbornly.

Byakuya openly scowled now. "That is unacceptable, you need to rest in your condition and you still haven't done so yet." he said irritated.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure I'll survive. Seeing as my condition was forced upon me without my consent, I wont be adjusting my life anymore than necessary to accommodate it . If this child is anything like you, I'm sure it will arrive in one piece wearing a kenseikan without much effort on my part." he said dismissively.

That really wasn't how he felt but he just wanted to strike back at his heartless lover. Only the people close enough to him could see that he was actually shaking in fear.

Meanwhile it was something to watch someone stand up to the noble captain . No one spoke to Byakuya that way and got away with it. They wondered what would happened next as it was obvious that Ichigo wasn't budging from his spot. The tension in the room got thicker and thicker until Ukitake finally leaned over and whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Go Ichigo, don't make things harder for yourself right now." he told the boy. "I will come see you tomorrow at your office so that we can talk."

Ichigo looked at him and for a few minutes didn't move. Then he sighed and got up after getting tired of the pleading gaze Ukitake was giving him .

"Thanks for having me Zaraki." Ichigo said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They called out their various goodbyes as Ichigo left with Byakuya hot on his heels. As soon as the were out the door and out of the sight of the others, Byakuya grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me in such a dismissive manner in public again, or at all for that matter." he hissed.

"G-get your hands of me Byakuya before I give in to the urge to gut you with my Zanpakto." Ichigo told him angrily, although his entire body was shaking in fear.

"Will you now? I would really like to see you try. If you do I will give you what you've been asking for since the day I met you. I am your lover and when we marry I will be your husband and lord and you will learn to speak to me properly. You will learn to respect me Ichigo or I will make you regret it." Byakuya told him before releasing him.

The boy wrapped his arms around himself and desperately tried to stop his shaking as he looked at his lover with tear-filled eyes. "I'm already regretting it Byakuya. In fact my two biggest regrets right now is falling for someone like you and for not killing you when I had the chance." he told him sadly and walked away.

Byakuya didn't say anything but deep inside him , hearing the one he love say that really hurt him to his core. He turned and followed quietly behind the dejected boy.

Unknown to them the others had heard everything. They all sat there drinking and contemplating the situation as they knew that going up against a Kuchiki would cost them their lives. Still , they knew that Ichigo was strong and would come to them when he was ready for their help.

the two of the returned to the Kuchiki estate and got ready fro bed. Neither of them spoke to each and they slept with their backs to each other instead of with Byakuya holding him as usual. The rest of the night went by silently and neither one got much sleep, one out of deep guilt and the other out of fear and smoldering anger.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

It went as much the same except that Rukia had decided to join them for breakfast instead of leaving earlier as she normally did. Breakfast was eaten in complete silence and Byakuya spent most of the time observing the order in which Ichigo ate. He realized that the boy only ate what he ate, as if fearing to eat from the others.

By the time they were all done Rukia was actually relieved to be leaving. Byakuya had spoken to her earlier about helping the other Kuchikis plan the wedding since she would know what Ichigo would like .

They went to work and immediately split up for their morning meetings, Rukia to her Fukutaichos and Byakuya and Ichigo to their taichos. The two of them arrived together as usual but the boy looked strained and he only gave a terse greeting instead of stopping to chat with them for a few minutes as usual. Instead he went to his place and said nothing else. Ukitake told Byakuya to come visit him for lunch.

"Kurosaki-taicho, please come to my squad as soon as this meeting over okay?" Unohana said to him.

Ichigo nodded but still didn't speak. The 1st captain arrived and the meeting began at last after telling Ichigo that he would like to see him after his appointment with Unohana as well. In the middle of the meeting, the 1st squad fukutaicho hurried in and ran over to his captain after apologizing for the interruption. He whispered to the captain for a few minutes before running back out.

"Kurosaki-taicho, your family and friends have just arrived and are making there way here as we speak, how would you like this to be handled." the 1st captain asked.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. Everyone turned to se Isshin, Ryuoken, Inoue, Yoruichi, Sado, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Karin and Yuzu standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt your captains meeting but I had a feeling that there was something wrong with my only son and decided to come check on him myself." said Isshin unapologetically, his idiot persona completely gone.

Ichigo took one look at his family and friends and did something that he hadn't done since the day his mother was killed. He burst into tears and shunpod into his fathers arms, surprising him as he sobbed on his shoulders. All the tension had finally gotten to him and added to that his hormones was a bit out of whack what with him being pregnant and all and he just wanted to be comforted by his father and told that it would all be okay. He didn't care how he looked, he was just so relieved to see his father. His entire body was shaking as he cried .

Isshin saw his son's oncharacteristical behavior and got extremely angry. The spiritual energy pouring off him was filled with killing intent and promised death to the fool that upset his son. Meanwhile the other captains shifted nervously , wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"My son hasn't cried in my presence since the day his mother was killed by a hollow so I would really like to know what one of you did to upset him so much that he is so frightened and in tears." he said , his voice deadly serious.

Tbc

authors note:yaay one hundred reviews(chibies dancing around in joy) thank you so much and I hope you like ths chapter. Same deal as before and thanks a bunch.ja ne.


	7. TO MAKE OUR TWO HEARTS MEET

_Isshin saw his son's oncharacteristical behavior and got extremely angry. The spiritual energy pouring off him was filled with killing intent and promised death to the fool that upset his son. Meanwhile the other captains shifted nervously , wishing to be anywhere else but here._

"_My son hasn't cried in my presence since the day his mother was killed by a hollow so I would really like to know what one of you did to upset him so much that he is so frightened and in tears." he said , his voice deadly serious._

The first captain had another one of those moments where he was wishing he wasn't in charge again. He silently wondered how to tell one of the most powerful captains that the soul society had ever had that his successor and former apprentice got his son pregnant with his heir by using a potion on him without his consent. Yep. It was really good to be in charge, all sarcasm intended.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Karin stepped further into the room and looked around, her eyes landing on Byakuya for a second before looking back at the 1st captain.

"Does this have anything to do with Kuchiki -Taicho?" the girl asked surprising everyone but her ryoka friends and family.

"What makes you think it has something to do with him?" asked Soifon curiously, secretly glad to see her lovely Yoruichi even though the circumstances were terrible at the moment.

The girl turned to her and the way the young Kurosaki was looking at her creeped her out.

""Because I can see behind that cold mask he shows to everyone and his real face screams guilt and remorse as well as fear." Karin said bluntly.

Then she turned and her eyes became black completely with no trace of white as she looked at Byakuya. She was using her abilities to look deep into his soul and to search threw his memories.

Byakuya felt unnerved by her stare and her eyes, they were completely black. He didn't know what her ability was , but from the way she was looking at him , it was as if his very soul was bare for her to see. When her spirit energy spiked he knew he was in deep shit as he immediately realized that she knew what he had done. He watched as the girl turn to face the first captain and wondered what she was going to do.

Karin turned to the 1st captain and bowed, surprising everyone.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-taicho but I feel no regret to inform you that you're about to have an opening among your captains again, particularly in the sixth squad." she told him as she straightened up.

"Killing a captain is against the law Karin." Hitsugaya said calmly although he had never seen her this way before. He knew she would never really hurt him though.

Karin turned around to look at him, her eyes still black. "He deserves it frosty and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." she told him coldly.

"How many times do I have to tell you woman , its Hitsugaya -taicho or Toshiro not frosty and I can stop you. You don't have shinigami powers Karin so its ridiculous to challenge a captain." he said annoyed.

Karin turned and shunpod over to him, knocking him in the head. "That is no way to talk to your girlfriend frosty and I would advice you to stay out of this ." she told him.

Then she held out her hand , her reiatsu screaming rage, killing intent and vengeance. A sword began forming in her hand as long as she is tall, just like her brothers. He clothing changed and turned into a long white gown with a small crown over her head.

"You're right frosty I'm not a shinigami." she said looking at him with those powerful eyes , "I'm something more."

Then she let go of the sword. "Bring about justice Phoenix-grimreaper." she said and the sword changed.

It became a golden sickle just like the one the grim is so famous for and her gown became shimmering gold. Behind her , her spirit energy formed a huge bird on fire , with a ring around its head with her body floating in the middle of it.

The captains couldn't believe what they were seeing, the girl was a goddess like Orihime! How was it possible for them to have missed this.

Soifon watched as the girl transformed and felt frightened, she knew she was no match for this girl. Most of the captains felt the same way and were all silently and eternally grateful to not be the one in Byakuya's place right now.

"I can hear your thoughts and you're right you should feel afraid. And no 1st captain you cant beat me , for I am death , resurrection, vengeance upon the wicked and justice itself in human form. I see now why Aizen was able to fool you all for so long, you all see a lot of things and yet are still so blind." Karin said, then. "But now is not the time for that, I have bigger fish to fry." then she turned to Byakuya.

She raised her arm to strike but a voice stopped her.

"Don't Karin please." Ichigo called out to her. "He is the father of my child."

His friends gasped in shock at that and his father's rage grew.

"He did all those things to you Ichinii without your consent and he hurt you , he deserves the punishment that I will give him." She said.

"No Karin, it will not make me happy. I-I love him , he's the father of my child and I wont let my baby grow up missing a parent like we had to." he told her.

Karin sighed but changed back. She knew that Ichigo still blamed himself for their mother's death and that Ichigo did have a valid point.

"You could have at least let me hit him or something." she said annoyed. "One little kick and I would have been happy, happy, happy."

Ichigo sighed but said nothing , nor did he leave the comfort of his father's arms , who was actually becoming more and more angry.

"Karin please tell me in detail what happened to your brother." Isshin said dead serious.

Karin sighed and then she told her dad everything, only leaving out the details that would embarrass her brother. By the time she was threw, the Quincy had there bows ready, Inoue had Subaki, Sado his hollow armor, Tatsuki her fighting abilities, Yuzu here healing powers all ready to patch up her comrades and Isshin had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto.

Isshin looked at his son and tried to control his rage as he spoke to him. "Ichigo returned to your squad at once with Chad and the others and have Inoue and Yuzu check you over , I'll be there as soon as I'm done here." the man gritted out.

The boy nodded and turned to his friends and family. He began walking slowly towards the door, then he stopped and turned back around to look at his dad.

"Don't kill him dad." he told his father pleadingly. "My child will need its father and I knew what he was like before I fell for him so this is my fault too." he said and then walked out of the room with the others.

Isshin waited until his son, daughters and friends were gone before turning back to Byakuya. "SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOU'RE NOT ONLY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH **MY** ONLY SON WITHOUT MY CONSENT BUT YOU USED CHEMICALS ON HIM TO MAKE HIM PREGNANT WITHOUT '** HIS' **CONSENT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL HIM UNTIL HE FOUND OUT YESTERDAY. YOU NOT ONLY DISREGARDED HIS FEELING AND MANHANDLED HIM , BUT YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO BULLY HIM INTO ACCEPTING YOUR PROPOSAL!" Isshin roared. "Step outside Byakuya, I need to thank you for all that."

Byakuya knew that he was in deep shit and was now mentally counting his sins before he died. He knew his former mentor was now furious with him and that he stood no chance against the older and more powerful man. The beating he had gotten from Ichigo in their fight would be noting compared to the one he was about to get. Still his pride as a Kuchiki would not let him back down. He would stand and fight for all he had, he wouldn't lose his berry.

"Very well." said Byakuya , to the 6th squad training grounds then." he said and shunpod out.

Isshin and all the other captains shunpod after him. They got to the middle of the training grounds and the captains immediately got all the civilians out of there so that they wouldn't wind up dead from this showdown between captain. They all got to a good but safe distance to watch the fight that would be legendary, after all if Ichigo was that powerful, then what was his father like?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Byakuya...**_

Byakuya got to the clearing first and the captains arrived seconds later. His sword was screaming out to him to not fight the older man as she was sure they wouldn't make it. He sighed , he already knew that the older man was much more powerful than him , but still he firmed his resolve. As soon as the man stepped onto the field and got ready to attack, Byakuya pulled out his sword and dropped it. He knew that he would have to go all out to in order to get out of there alive. Then somewhere in his mind he began to see the older man as the only thing standing in his way of their love and decided then and there that it had to be annihilated.

"Chire senbonsakura." he said then. "Bankai, senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

Theo older man pulled out his Zanpakto but didn't even bother releasing it, he wanted beat Byakuya with sheer brute strength alone for a while.

Then Byakuya broke his sword into a million little pieces and send the shower of petal-like blades at the older man. The older mad shunpod out of the way and arrived behind him. He felt a sharp stab in his right shoulder and his eyes widened in pain. The petal-like blades came back but not fast enough to hit Isshin who instantly shunpod out of the way .

Byakuya knew that he had to step up his game or die there and he immediately reformed spread the petals out all around them in the middle of his Bankai , leaving no point empty places. He began to try and use the blades to close in on Isshin and cut him but Isshin skillfully blocked them all and disappeared from his sight.

Then he felt a sharp thrust directly above his heart and blinked in shock at his state. He heard his sword cry out as he began to fall.

"Ichigo," he whispered as he fell in slow motion.

He watched as Isshin raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Ichigo...**_

They entered Ichigo's office and watched as the boy went to sit behind his desk tiredly.

"Rukia please bring them some tea." he told his fukutaicho. "Sit wherever you want guys."

Rukia nodded and hurried out as his friends obeyed and sat down.

"Thanks for coming to check on me guys , I really appreciate it." he said softly, embarrassed that he had cried in front of them.

Uryuu pushed his glasses further up his nose and snorted. "Of course we came Ichigo. Even if you do live here now you're still our leader and we'll always come to your aid." he said arrogantly, then. "But you could have at least let me shoot him at least once first."

The others nodded in agreement and Ichigo shook his head at them. "I'm sorry , I couldn't let you all kill him even if he does deserve it." he said sadly.

The others stared at him for a few minutes, they had never seen him look that way before.

"You really do care about him don't you?" said Tatsuki.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes I do even if..." he broke off and clutched his chest as if in pain, then he got up from his desk.. "BYAKUYA!" he screamed as he shunpod off to the 6th squad grounds.

The others immediately began to go after him as well, using his sprit energy as a guide to find him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ichigo shunpod to the 6th squad training ground and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw his father strike Byakuya twice, his lovers' Bankai retreating even though his Zanpakto was unbroken , a sure sign that he was dying and watched as his father raised his hand to finish it.

"NO! DON'T!" he screamed and without thinking pulled his zanpakto out and shunpod over to his father and lover, using the sword to block his father's attack as he caught his falling lover. As he ran, his hollow mask had formed and was now covering his face.

Isshin was shocked to see his son blocking his sword, preventing him from killing the man who had harmed him. He immediately pulled his sword back and sheathed it, not wanting to harm his son. Seeing his father stand down, the mask faded and he laid his sword down as he turned to his dying lover.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said fearfully, only this time he was afraid of the other man dying.

Byakuya didn't respond and Ichigo screamed as he felt his lover's reiatsu fading away. Unohana was hurrying over to them along with Yuzu and Inoue. They made him let go as the other captains gathered around.

"Don't worry Ichinii." said Karin. " I wont allow his soul to depart."

Ichigo nodded as he wrapped his hands around himself . He stood there and watched as his lover was being healed and silently blamed himself for what had happened. Isshin stood there and watched the emotions flickering across his sons face and felt regret for helping to bring about those emotions.

Half an hour later Byakuya was all healed up but would be spending the night in the hospital for observation. Ichigo stood there and watched him the whole time he was being healed and being carried to the hospital, then when he saw that Byakuya was fine and situated in his hospital room, he turned and left.

He hurried up to Rukia and his friends and then told them that he would be going to the Kuchiki gardens for a while to get his head straight and would see them at dinner time. His friends agreed since they could see that the boy was really stressed out and let him go. He hurried to his office and wrote two letters and left them on his desk before walking out.

Then Ichigo shunpod away to the front gates and told Jidanbo who wasn't aware of the situation with him yet , that he was going to visit Kukaku and was allowed out. Then he hurried off into the outer forest where he and Kariya and Byakuya had had a three-way battle and opened a gate to the real world with his sword. He arrived in Karakura town and then got on a plane in his spirit form since he knew that Urahara would alert his father of his intention and took off. He had decided to go see his old friends the viazards.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile in soul society...**_

Isshin entered Byakuya's hospital room and walked over to him. Byakuya tensed when he saw him but didn't say anything.

"We need to talk Byakuya." said Isshin seriously, taking a seat.

Byakuya nodded but didn't say anything .

Tbc

authors note: hello , I hope you like this chappy since I had to rewrite some of the stuff a bit in order to make it more interesting for you guys. I decided to spice things up a bit more due to your request in your reviews he he.so please review and the same deal as last time. Also, does anyone remember the names of the viazards again? I sortao forgot (blushes in embarrasment) oh and thanks for telling me the correct spelling for ryuuken's name lol, I was arguing with myself over it for like an hour trying to remember the right way. Ja ne.


	8. feed me something sweet part 1

A million thank yous to my beta **uiru92**

_**meanwhile in soul society...**_

_Isshin entered Byakuya's hospital room and walked over to him. Byakuya tensed when he saw him but didn't say anything._

"_We need to talk Byakuya." said Isshin seriously, taking a seat._

_Byakuya nodded but didn't say anything ._

Isshin sat on the chair next to the bed and turned towards the stoic 6th captain. "What the hell have you been doing to my only son Byakuya?" He asked still annoyed.

Byakuya sighed but held his ground . "Your son and I have been together since about a month after he was made captain. As for what I did to him, the elders of my family were pressuring me into starting a family more than usual and were planning to forcibly remove him from my life if necessary. It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I know I should have asked for his consent but my back was up against the wall and in my desperation at the thought of losing him, I panicked ." He told the older man truthfully.

Isshin could see where he was going with that and understood even if he still didn't agree with the decision he had made.

"And your reason for not telling me of your involvement?" He asked.

"Until recently, it wasn't public knowledge and to be completely honest; I didn't know how. Its not exactly easy to tell your former captain and mentor that you're in love with his only son and can't let him go." Byakuya said looking shamefaced.

It was odd how he could always tell his mentors things he would normally never admit to anyone, even himself. Isshin sat there looking at the noble captain squirming. In any other situation this would be highly amusing but this wasn't one of them. A part of him still wanted to kill him for what he had done and another part wanted to welcome him to the family for his sons' sake.

"Dow did all this happen, Byakuya?" He asked. "It was commonly knowledge that after your wifes' death, you lost all interest in such things."

Byakuya flushed a bit . "It started the first time I met him. It was when I came to retrieve Rukia from the real world. He knew he was outnumbered and outmatched and yet he still stood there, bravely, refusing to back down. When he almost killed Renji, and I stepped in and stopped him, my sword reacted in the strangest way. When I cut him, I felt a tremor run through Senbonsakura; as if it upset her. It had never happened before and I thought it was strange. Then when we were about to leave and he grabbed my ankle. It was the first time someone had touched me outside of battle without my consent. My sword began to vibrate again as I asked him to let go. Then I touched my sword contemplating wether or not to kill him, as I asked him to let go and it screamed at me not to do so. I stood unsure of what to do and was grateful when Rukia gave me the perfect excuse I needed not to kill him. We left and I prayed that I would never see him again since he had affected my sword so strangely. Over the next few days every time I went to sleep I dreamed of him and Senbonsakura refused to tell me why she had reacted that way to him no matter how many times I asked her. When we fought again , I had regained my resolve to kill him because I honestly just wanted him gone. He was beginning to make me feel again, something I hadn't done in fifty years. When his sword defeated mine and Senbonsakura broke into a thousand blades, she seemed happy as if she knew he wouldn't kill me. Then there was the fact that he always addressed me familiarly, something that other people wouldn't dare do. I acted as if I hated it but that was really not how I felt at all. For days after our fight Senbonsakura refused to speak to me and would shock me every time I touched her. It made me worried so I did everything I could to avoid him and when the Bounto incident occurred and he showed up again; I didn't know what to do. He came to visit Rukia after defeating Kariya Gin and I accidentally bumped into him again. He was wrestling with Renji and seeing another man touching him, even if it was my own Fukutaicho, angered me. I told him to return to the real world as soon as possible because he was seriously getting under my skin. Over the next few years we saw more and more of each other and not a day went by when someone didn't mention him. By then I knew how I really felt but I said nothing to him at first since he was not only male, but younger than me, alive and your son. Ukitake and Kyoraku were the first to notice how I felt about him and began pushing me to confess, but I refused. Every time I fought by his side, I was happy; happier than I had ever felt before, even... Even with Hisana. After the war was over and he came to visit, he walked into my office and I almost had a heart attack. I took one look at him and realized that he knew how I felt about him. I tried to deny it when he asked thinking he would reprimand and reject me but instead he kissed me and told me that he was mine and that it had been that way for a while. Then he took of his sword and laid it next to mine and to my surprise, they welcomed each other instead of repelling. I also noticed that he could wield my sword and I his, something that I knew only happened with 'soul mates'. I never told him that but I knew then that he was truly meant for me. After that we started dating secretly and even when he went to the real world, I was still close to him since both of our Zanpaktos could enter each others inner world. Even our Reiatsu have combined to the point where I can tell if he is far away from me, causing me to feel a deep sense of loneliness so intense, it is lie being cut with Senbonsakura.. I-I love him and I'm sorry but I cant let him go...I wont." He confessed sadly but resolved.

Isshin knew that Byakuya had never been the emotional type and for him to act this way meant that he truly loved him. Isshin knew what he had to do, the only choice he had now.

"Fine; you have my blessing, but if you ever make my son cry again, I'm coming for your soul; are we clear?" He asked seriously.

Byakuya nodded in relief at that, he knew it could have gone the other way.

"Yes sir." He answered.

Isshin got up and grinned. "Well I'm gonna go now, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on." He said and began to leave, his voice drifting back. "Just remember what I said, hurt my son again and face my wrath."

Byakuya watched him go and sat there contemplating as he waited to be released so that he could go back to his berry. What he hadn't told the older man was that he was feeling it now , the deep sense of loss that said Ichigo wasn't near. He only hoped that for once, he was wrong.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the others...**_

It was finally dinner time when Rukia and the others hurried to the office to get Ichigo. She saw the two crisp, neat letters lying there and a feeling of dread came over her. She slowly picked up the one with her name on it and opened it and began to read it aloud so that everyone could hear.

"Dear everyone,

I'm sorry for just running off without saying anything. I would like to tell you not to try and find me but I know you will anyway so I wont bother. The last few days have been almost unbearable and it was becoming too much. My right were ripped away from me without any concern for my feelings and I am angered by that. Yesterday when Byakuya got mad at me in his office, I realized just how helpless I was, even more so that the day my mother was murdered. Then when almost died I felt his pain and that frightens me. It was as if I was the one who had been pierced by my fathers sword.

I just want to get away for a while and sort out my feelings. I love him, but right now I don't know if that's enough, nor do I think that he loves me the same way. He say he does, but his actions; they confuse me. Tell Dad that this was not his fault and that I want him to run my division for me until I return. Also thank him for defending my honor. I'm coming back guys, I just need some space to think and I can't do that here. Thank you all for coming to my rescue and forgive me for running off like a coward. No, Rukia, it is not your fault so don't ever think that. Take care of our division for me and just tell them that I took a little vacation and will be back soon."

Sincerely,

Kurosaki Ichigo,

3rd squad Taicho

When she was through, they were all very upset and worried. They all decided to go see Isshin as he would know what to do. Everyone i.e. except for Rukia, who still had a letter to deliver to Byakuya Kuchiki.

She hurried to the hospital nervously and entered his room.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Byakuya...**_

He was sitting up in bed wondering where Ichigo had gone. His Reiatsu was telling him that Ichigo was far away but he refused to believe it. When he saw Rukia enter the room, his heart sank and fear and pain flooded his senses. Just by looking at her face, he knew.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

She frowned. "Um...Nii-sama how did you know he was gone?"He asked confused.

"I can feel it." He said simply and she nodded before handing him his letter.

He opened it and began to read.

Dear Byakuya,

I'm not leaving you completely or anything like that but I just feel that we need some time apart from each other. If I had stayed in soul society, you wouldn't have allowed that and I need time to sort my feelings out. Know this, I do love you with all my heart, but honestly Byakuya, at the moment; I'm afraid of you. When you took me yesterday in my office, there was no love in it and I was frightened by that side of you. I realized then how helpless I really am while I'm pregnant and it terrifies me.

I'm still angry about you making me pregnant, but I'm more hurt than angry. You didn't even care enough to ask.. I'm not Hisana Byakuya, so don't punish me for her inability to love you. While we are apart please take the time to sort out your feeling as well and to reflect upon your actions. The worst part is that this morning when you almost died, I literally felt your pain as if it were happening to me. I don't understand why but it was scary. I'm gonna go now and I would ask you to not try and find me but I know you will so I wont bother. Don't worry, I would never harm our child in any way.

Yours as always,

Ichigo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Ichigo...**_

He arrived in the city of Tokyo and looked around the airport before shunpoing through the crowd to a secluded payphone. He was jet-legged, nauseous and hungry but he ignored not and made his call. Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo was not as naive as most people thought. Over the years he had seen the way soul society had treated Rukia, the Bountos, the Viazards and a few others and wasn't taking any chances. He had decided to learn from other peoples mistakes. Since Byakuya had insisted on paying for his apartment and everything that went with it over the years, he had been secretly converting soul societys' currency to yen through Urahara and had sent it into six different bank accounts in different names. He had also rented four cheap apartments and four different locations that he had scoped out just in case souls society should ever turn on him. He had also found shops similar to Uraharas nearby in order to get him what he would need. The apartment he had in Tokyo wasn't the best or the safest one, but it was the closest and at the moment he would take what he could get. He also chose to come here instead of the others since the Viazards had decided to settle here for a while and would be willing to help him out if necessary.

A few minutes later Shinji arrived to pick him up. In the car with him was Grimjow and Ulquirra. The former Espadas had helped them out during the war and Ichigo had given them sanctuary with the Viazards in return. Without the soul societies knowledge of course. Grimjow and Ulquirra were actually a couple, shocking but true and somehow got along well enough.

He slid in the car immediately after greeting them and they drove off to the shop where Ichigo would be picking up his Gigai. They were bickering as usual of course, but Grimjow immediately noticed the Berrys' pallor and slightly green complexion.

"Oi Ichigo, what the hell is going on with ya man?" he asked a bit worried.

Maybe it was the fact that they were so much alike since they were both hotheads, but they had become really close friends and he could tell something was wrong.

Ichigo gave him a mocking smile. "I'm pregnant." He answered.

"Nani?" Yelled all three, even the normally stoic Ulquirra.

Poor Shinji almost ran into a truck when he heard that and had to take the time to right the vehicle before trying to absorb what he had just heard.

"Whaddaya mean ya pregnant, Strawberry?"asked Grimjow confused. "Aint ya a man?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "Apparently nobles have a way around that little detail." He said tiredly.

"Huh?" Asked grimjow confused.

"I mean that Byakuya, my lover is responsible for this." Ichigo said sounding stressed. "Lets just go to the shop to get my Gigai then get something to eat please. I'm tired and nauseous and I really don't feel like talking right now." he said almost pleadingly.

Shinji and Grimjow was about to press him further, but a look from Ulquirra shut them up.

They drove to the shop and after picking up the Gigai and ordering prenatal vitamins from the souls society and a request to find a doctor from the same place to help him if necessary, he left the shop with the others and went to a restaurant. They made small talk and ate but didn't press him since Ichigo was still feeling sick. Then they went to a grocery store and after picking him up some groceries, they went to his apartment and helped him to unpack them.

Tbc


	9. I CRAVE LOTS OF CANDY

_Betaed by :uiru92_

_thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do this. I really appreciate it._

_Shinji and Grimjow was about to press him further but a look from Ulquirra shut them up._

_They drove to the shop and after picking up the Gigai and ordering prenatal vitamins from the souls society and a request to find a doctor from the same place to help him if necessary, he left the shop with the others and went to a restaurant. They made small talk and ate but didn't press him since Ichigo was still feeling sick . Then they went to a grocery store and after picking him up some groceries, they went to his apartment and helped him to unpack them._

As soon as they were done they all settled down in the small sitting room and Grimjows patience came to an end.

"Hey asshole, ya gonna explain what the fuck is going on an how ya got knocked up like a broad or not?" He asked rudely.

Ichigo sighed and turned to him. For the next few minutes he told them everything that had happened since the day of the lollipop incident until now. At the end of the explanation they all just sat there, deep in thought, until Grimjow got angry again.

"I'll kill that prissy ass Kenseikan wearing lil' fucker!" He growled out angrily, but Ichigo shook his head.

"No, let it go 'Grim. I got myself into this mess so its my fault, as well; and he is the father of my baby, even if he is a fucking bastard." He said regretfully.

Grimjow wanted to protest, but a look from Ulquirra calmed him down a bit. "So, what are ya gonna do now, Strawberry," He asked, "They're gonna be after you and in your condition ya cant exactly fight."

The others nodded in agreement..

"There is also the problem of your extremely high Reiatsu and the fact that you're pregnant. You're the perfect prey for hollows." Ulquirra reminded him.

Ichigo frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Shit; I cant believe I forgot about that.." He said; annoyed with himself.

Then he remembered something and turned to the others. "Can you guys go back to that store and see if you can get me something that will eat all of my Residual spirit energy that's leaking out," He asked, "It will keep the hollows away from me."

"That's a really good idea, Ichigo," Said Shinji, "I'll go do that."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, guys." He said, gratefully and they all nodded.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be staying with us?" Asked Grimjow, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, the soul society will finder me sooner or later and I don't want you guys to get caught in the crossfire. I'll just keep you on call if I have an emergency with my baby or hollows, okay?" He said.

The others nodded reluctantly and finally noticed how pale he was. They all got up and decided to leave.

"Go rest bro, I'll drop the thing off later." said Shinji."

Ichigo nodded and after thanking them again, they left and the berry went to take a much needed nap. He took a shower and then laid naked on the bed and began drifting off to sleep.

"Byakuya." He said sadly as he surrendered to his dreams.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in souls society...**_

_**Captains meeting...**_

An emergency meeting had been called due to Ichigos departure. His father was present as well since he had been invited by the first captain. To say that the older man was worried and angry was putting it lightly, it had taken all of Karin and Yuzus bullying to get him to calm down enough to be there. Ryuuken had also helped as well, in a much more intimate way of course. (The fact that he was currently limping and unable to sit properly should explain it all).

They had just finished going over the letters that had been left and were trying to come to a final decision. At the moment, Unohana was giving a report on his mental state.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been under a lot of pressure." She began. "If you review the series of events so far I'm sure you can all see why it came to this. He went from an ordinary high school teenager, who could see spirits to a living Shinigami, with next to no transitional stage. Then he had a crash course in being a Shinigami in the field by trial and error as he had to fill in for Rukia. He defeated a manos grande all on his own, fought a Fukutaicho and would have defeated him if it weren't for a disabling blow by a captain. Then he had to regain his powers, during which he was given an hollow without his consent and came to the soul society for the first time. He came here and defeated most of our best fighters and achieved Bankai in only three days and stopped an execution. He defeated the Bountos and became a Viazard. He fought against the Espadas and defeated Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sosuke all on his own and then gave up his life in the real world to become a captain. Since then he's managed to take a squad that was rated as one of the weakest and but it on par with the eleventh in fighting skills and the 12th on their information gathering skills in a relatively short period of time. Through all this he's barely had any time to really think or adjust and would only face whatever came his way head on. Now he's in a relationship with an older man which I suspect to be his first serious one considering his age and lifestyle and he suddenly finds himself helpless and pregnant without his consent. His father almost killed his lover and he could feel the lovers pain when he was nearly dying, a fact we know that only happens to 'soulmates' and he still has his duties to keep doing. The added stress of being pregnant, not to mention a pregnant man which is extremely unusual added to his chaotic life was too much. He did the right thing by running away to get a chance to think, because if he didn't I have no doubt that he would have had a mental breakdown sooner rather than later. The fact is captains, we all have come to depend on him too much and while he more than can handle it, none of us have really been there for him . While he may not look as young as Hitsugaya, since people here age differently he actually is. If there is a problem we all naturally rely on him because we know he will not let us down. Because of all the trouble in his life, he has had to not only grown up faster than he should have, but he has had to be a leader and a Shinigami that everyone can respect and we haven't been giving him the support he needs. None of us even considered the fact that he has had to kill so many times and at such a young age. He is not mentally unstable; fortunately, he is just tired and mentally fatigued. There is also the fact that he is pregnant and that is causing an hormonal imbalance in his body to adjust to the new life growing in him and making him emotional and even more stressed. He just needs some time alone to relax that's all and after everything I think he has more than earned it; don't you? Added stress is also bad for his baby." She concluded reasonably.

"I agree with Retsu-chan, but at the moment he is pregnant and alone. His high Reiatsu coupled with his babys' will make him a perfect target for hollows." Said Kyoraku.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to find him as soon as possible," Said Isshin, "Although, I know that he is more than capable of taking care of himself, this is the first time he has ever been pregnant and I want him where I can take care of him ."

They all talked a bit more until the first captain finally spoke.

"Isshin will fill in for his son while he's away and we will be sending out a group to find him. We will also be sending out a member of squad four to go and check him over when he is found. Put an alert out to all the soul reapers in the field to be on the lookout for him. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake will be in charge or retrieving him, due to the delicate nature of this situation and will be in charge of retrieving him when he is found. His squad will be told that he had an emergency in the real world for now. He is an extremely valuable member of the Gotei 13 everyone, make sure he is found as soon as possible." He ordered.

They all nodded in agreement and he continued. "Since he was under all this emotional pressure, he will not face any reprimands for his behavior. I think that we should all take the time to realize and truly appreciate how much we all owe him and how much his very presence here has improved all our lives for the better."

The meeting ended on that note and the team was immediately deployed to the real world. Byakuya had also brought some of his own relatives along, who were trained Shinigamis, to help find the berry. Ichigos' friends and Ryuuken all returned home and helped to search for him as well. Ryuuken, had someone take care of Isshins' hospital for him since he would probably be away for a while. Karin and Yuzu stayed in soul society with their father.

Byakuya though all this, was blaming himself. He was also very angry at Ichigo for leaving him the way he felt Hisana had and for putting their unborn child and himself in danger. Ichigo would pay for it, and pay dearly.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Ichigo...**_

_**The next morning...**_

He woke up and made a mad dash for the bathroom to empty out the contents of his stomach. He had been so exhausted that he hadn't even heard when Shinji had come over to drop off the stuff for him. Finally done puking, he took a shower after brushing his teeth and went into the kitchen with the package to make himself some breakfast. Apparently the girls had given him a list of things to get Ichigo as well after hearing about his condition. He made himself breakfast and sat down to eat as he opened it. In it he found three bracelets that ate spirit energy like Zarakis patch and he quickly pulled them on before going threw the rest of the boxes contents. In it was various hats to hide his orange hair, books on pregnancy and babies, various teas to help with his morning sickness as well as crackers (saltines). He was extremely grateful for the last few things. He also found a note that said.

Hey dumbass,

Congratulations on getting knocked up. Use the hats to hide that orange head of yours since you cant use dye's. (It will harm the baby, moron). Make sure ya read the damn books too, they'll help. The tea and crackers is for the morning sickness so remember to use them after ya done puking ya guts out. We'll come over in a few days ta help ya shop for da brat so spend the time to sleep and relax. If I come over there and find ya doin something stupid, I'll stomp your ass into da ground even if you are knocked up.

-Hiyori

Ichigo smiled at the note. It was just like her to act all rude to hide that kind heart of hers. Feeling better after her not so caring, but sort of kind note, he washed the dishes he had used and pulled on some shoes. There was no way he could stay here without something to do. He left the apartment and went to a movie and games store. There, he bought a Play Station 3, all the latest games and movies and returned home. Ordering a large pizza with breadsticks, he sat on the sofa for the rest of the day and watched movies or played games. He enjoyed it immensely as it was unusual for him to relax and just be a normal kid again.

At bedtime he took a shower and climbed into bed . It felt strange to be sleeping alone again and that made it a bit hard to fall asleep at first. He finally decided to enter his inner world and have a chat with Ogichi and Zangetsu before bed.

_**Inner world...**_

_Surprisingly, it wasn't raining at all and it only looked a bit gray with a cloudless sky._

"_Hey guys." He said in greeting when he found them on a building playing cards.. "How are you holding up?"_

"_Its all good, king." said Ogichi. "Jus playin' a game with da old man here."_

_Ichigo nodded. "Fine. I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'll see ya in the morning. Pull me in here if ya need to talk, okay?" He said to them and the two of them nodded in agreement._

_As soon as Ichigo left, Ogichi dropped the cards and jumped Zangetsu. "Now that king is gone, how about a little fun?" He asked eagerly._

_Zangetsus' response was to push him down onto his back to pick up where they had left off. Ogichi was being er... disciplined for calling him an old man for a long time._

_**Outer world...**_

Ichigo returned to the outer world and settled into bed normally. His mind kept on drifting back to Byakuya and the loneliness he was currently feeling with him not there, but he pushed it away and tried to think happy thoughts. After an hour of doing this, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

Ichigo woke up to Shinji and the others arguing in his living room. Just then a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom and began what was rapidly becoming his usual routine of puking his guts out. After a quick shower he went to join his unexpected guests and found Hiyori stomping poor Grimjow into the ground and Mashiro currently rolling around on the ground and throwing a fit.

"Oi, Shut up!" He yelled. "It's way too early for all that noise!"

Everyone stopped to look at him, or specifically his stomach to see if his pregnancy was obvious yet.

"So how far along are ya?" Asked Hiyori, not bothering with the greetings.

"Just a month." Ichigo answered.

"So you wanna spar?" asked Grimjow already bored, out of the blue.

Hiyori began stomping him into the ground again. "DUMBASS, HE'S PREGNANT. HE CANT BE FIGHTIN OR NOTHIN LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

Ichigo shook his head and went to make tea for himself after calling out for pizza, wings and garlic breadsticks for everyone since it was already midday. After that they all sat down and ate when the order arrived and caught each other up on the recent events in Hueco Mundo and soul society. Then they all left for the mall since the girls wanted to begin buying things for the baby.

Five hours later, Ichigo felt as if he had just been hit by a mack truck and was sitting in the food court of the mall trying to rest his poor feet. He had always been a fan of shopping before, but what the girls and love had done was nothing short of a feeding frenzy. They had taken him to store after store and bought enough stuff for the baby to sink a ship. They had even gone as far as ro try and buy him maternity blouses for when he got bigger. As a result he was mentally scarred for life and exhausted. He also made a note to never take Rukia shopping, females were scary in full shopping mode.

What made it scarier was the fact that all the womens' maternal instincts seemed to have kicked in and they had forgotten that he would be the mother not them and had almost pulled out their Zanpaktos a few times while shopping due to various disagreements.

_**flashback**_

_They had just entered a baby clothing store and the women were currently picking out newborn wear for the babies. They both happened to pick up tiny shorts suits in different colors and instantly noticed the others choice._

"_We should get him pink since it's a girl." Said lisa._

"_Moron, we don't know what he's having yet so we should just go with red." said Hiyori._

"_No we should go with orange like berry-tans head." said Mashiro._

_Both girls turned to look at here with scary anime glowing evil eyes. "Shut up!" they yelled at her before returning to their argument._

_Mashiro got upset and began throwing a fit on the ground again but everyone ignored her._

"_RED!" yelled Hiyori_

"_PINK!" yelled Lisa._

"_RED!"_

"_PINK!"_

"_RED!"_

"_PINK!"_

"_RED!"_

"_PINK!"_

_And on and on it went until Grimjow intervened. "How about we go with blue?" he asked. "It's a good color."_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!"yelled Hiyori. "WHO WOULD WANT THEIR BABY TO WEAR YOUR COLOR. IT MIGHT CAUSE THEM TO HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE LIKE YOU!"_

"_Pinks looks better ."said Lisa. "IF YOU WEREN'T AN IDIOT YOU WOULD SEE THAT!"_

"_WHO YA CALLIN AN IDIOT YA GLASSES WEARING PERVERTED FREAK!" Yelled Grimjow angrily._

_Another yelling match ensued until Ulquirra intervened and they calmed down. In the end they got all three colors. After buying more clothes for the baby they went to a maternity wear store. The women began immediately picking tops for the poor Ichigo despite his protests. Meanwhile Grimjow and Shinji was just standing there laughing at his predicament._

_Finally it all became too much and he got angry._

"_I DON'T CARE IF I'M KNOCKED UP! I'M NOT DRESSING LIKE A FREAKIN WOMAN" He yelled out before bursting into tears._

_The women instantly became remorseful as they remembered that pregnant people were often emotional and began to help him calm down._

"_Its gonna be okay berry-tan, don't cry." said Mashiro, wrapping an arm around him._

_Ichigo rested his head on the petite girls shoulders and continued to cry. A few minutes later he finally stopped and cheered up again when he heard the word ice-cream. He then realized what he had done and apologized while flushing in embarrassment. Everyone forgave him of course._

_**end flashback**_

So here they were, sitting in the food court eating dinner. Everything was going fine until Ichigo asked Grimjow to go get him some ice-cream and cake with pickles and sardines. Grimjow had refused claiming he wasnt a maid and Ichigo had began to cry again. Everyone had threatened Grimjow with bodily harm if he didnt obey and the blue heaired man did so for his own safety. Ichigo got his treat, they all shopped some more, then they all helped him back to the apartment. It was a succesful day, if you ignore the fighting and crying of course.

That night, alone in his apartment ment, Ichigo curled up in a fetal position and sobbed to himself when he thought about his relationship with Byakuya. He really missed him although he was still angry with him. He remembered how frightened he was when he had almost been killed by his father and sobbed some more. He also cried for his broken heart, betrayed trust and the sense of loss he felt due to his uncertainty of how to fix it all. With all those intense emotions swirling through him, he fell into a fitful slumber.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Byakuya...**_

They had crossed over into the real world in Karakura town and traced his Reiatsu to the airport where it disappeared as if in thin air. Since he hadn't been to Uraharas, it made it even harder to track him down. After three weeks of searching they were all ordered to return to soul society for the moment, to which they reluctantly complied. To make it worse Senbonsakura had refused to help him find his mate and wouldn't even speak to him anymore. All in all Byakuya was beyond worried and his anger at the berry grew.

Tbc.


	10. COOKIES AND CAKES ARE DANDY

_**NEW Chapter…**_

_**With Ichigo…**_

He was now four months pregnant and showing every bit of it. Sitting by the window drinking a cup of Raspberry tea. As he looked out the window unto the bustling city, he thought of byakuya and their relationship. He smiled sadly as he remembered the day that he had confronted him of his feelings.

flashback

He head realized during the war just how much byakuya meant to him and that he truly loved the cold man. The older man would also stare at him with lust -filled eyes when he thought that ichigo wasn't looking but otherwise avoided him like the plague. It had been that way for almost a month until ichigo decided that he couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront him about it.

One morning he walked into the 6th squad office and found byakuya sitting alone doing paperwork. Byakuya looked up and saw him and his eyes widened in surprise and… fear before his eyes became neutral again.

"is there something I can do for you kurosaki-taicho?" the nobleman asked in his usual stoic voice.

Ichigo inwardly snickered at the double entendre in that innocent line before regaining focus on his goal.

"I don't know byakuya, why don't you tell me." he said calmly. "you're the one that has been avoiding me." he gave the kenseikan wearing captain a sultry once over.

The noble man gulped but frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about ." he denied vehemently .

Ichigo instantly felt his temper rising. "I'm talking about the way you look at me byakuya. As if you want to bend me over your desk and fuck me raw so stop fucking around and just admit it already." he said angrily.

"I don't know what you mean by that . You must obviously be under some misconceptions." the nobleman said and was about to continue but decided to shut up from the heated glare ichigo gave him.

"since you don't seem to want to admit it , then I'll show you what I mean even if it means taking matters into my own hands." ichigo said as he removed his zanpakto and placed it next to byakuyas. Then he shunpod over to byakuya and kissed him.

Byakuya froze for a minute before eagerly kissing him back needily. Byakuya finally broke the kiss for air a few minutes later and a ravaged looking ichigo said with kiss swollen lips. "do you get it now?"

Byakuya smirked. "actually ichigo, I think you're going to be the one to get it . Or should I say take it." he said evilly.

Ichigo blushed but smiled. "well you know me , I never back down so show me what you've got byakuya-sama." he purred.

They werent heard from for the rest of the day.

end flashback

Ichigo smiled as he remembered that. Things had finally become a bit simpler then. Sighing he decided to stop dwelling on the past and got on the with his day. He had already finished shopping for his baby for now and was all packed and ready to return to the soul society. He would be returning in a week since he felt that he had been here long enough. He now knew what he had to do. He heard a knock at the door and waddled over to answer it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile….

It had been a stroke of genius that hanatarou had noticed the unusual request for prenatal vitamins from the souls society through a merchant near ichigo and put two and tow together before informing his captain. Unohana had then informed the other of the captains and they had immediately sent someone out to investigate. Three days later it was confirmed and a team consisting of Byakuya, Unohana, ukitake and a few unseated shinigami arrived at his door. Byakuya was on the team for obvious reasons , unohana to check on the mother and unborn child, ukitake was there as a peacemaker. The others were just there to protect the pregnant captain.

Knocking on the door they were unsurprised to see a very pregnant ichigo open it. The berry paled a bit when he saw a scowling Byakuya he knew that it would have been inevitable but still… it was hard to face him. He sighed tiredly as all his energy seemed to have suddenly evaporate as he opened the door wider. Silently inviting them in.

"hi guys." he said in greeting. "please come in and make yourself at home. Tea?" he asked .

They all entered but declined the tea since it would be a bit cruel to let a pregnant man do all that work.

When everyone except for Byakuya who was practically vibrating with rage, was seated he said. "sorry for all the trouble guys. I just needed some time alone. I was actually planning to return next week with a little help from my squad. it's a bit hard to carry bags when you cant see your feet." he said with a sad smile.

Everyone except Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"its alright ichigo , we understand." said Unohana with a serene smile. "now I need to check you over to make sure you and the baby is doing okay."

He nodded. "sure, we can do it in my bedroom.." he agreed and the two of them left, followed closely by Byakuya.

Ichigo nervously took off his shirt as he now knew the procedure before picking up a file from the desk nearby.

"here is a copy of my medical files from the doctor I had here. I was planning to bring it back with me for you to take a look at." he explained.

Unhand smiled and nodded her approval at his thoughtfulness. She read through it quickly and saw that he had been getting the proper treatment. For the next few minutes she gave him a full check -up under Byakuya's watchful eye. When she was finished she got up and left the room after reassuring them that everything was fine. Walking out the bedroom door , she found ukitake standing there waiting for her.

"is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"yes, ichigo is in perfect health and so is his offspring." she confirmed.

"and what about the two of them, are they alright?" he asked referring to byakuya and ichigo.

Before unohana could reply, they heard the sound of a hand hitting bare flesh and her eyes widened as she wondered what had just happened. She immediately hurried in with ukitake hot on her tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With ichigo…

As soon as unohana left he slid off the bed and picked up his shirt and began to put it on as he walked to byakuya.

"byakuya I hmph!" he was cut off by a resounding slap across his face, causing his head to snap to the side.

His face stinging and his lip bruised and bleeding from the force of the slap , he turned to look at the angry noble.

"how dare you leave the soul society with my child!" Byakuya hissed angrily. "do you know how much danger you put our unborn child in ? we have spent the last few months looking for you while you stayed here and sulked like a spoilt brat. If you ever bring such shame upon me and my family again you will not live to regret it! As of now you will behave in a manner that is befitting of that of a noble consort or I will punish you severely you little brat. Do you understand? I will take our child away if you don't!" he growled , grabbing his arm and squeezing until it hurt.

"byakuya stop it!" ukitake said angrily. "cant you see that you're hurting him?"

Byakuya who was still enraged glared before turning to look at ichigo.

"is that true ichigo, am I hurting you?" he hissed, the warning in his voice daring ichigo to disagree.

For the first time since he ran away, ichigo felt fear once again. The way he had that day when they were in his office. His mind kept echoing the warning that byakuya had given him about taking away his child and he knew that the nobles had all the power in the soul society and would all support byakuya even if he was a captain. He would need some kind of leverage before he challenged him. Aggravating byakuya right now would only put him in more danger.

"n-no Byakuya-sama, I-im fine." he stuttered , unable to hide his fear no matter how hard he tried.

Byakuya frowned but nodded, still angry . Ukitake frowned in disapproval as he took in the boy's frightened state and rapidly swelling cheek. He would definitely be having a talk with byakuya about that. Unohana looked over at the boy with sympathy and understanding. It must be really hard to be in his position.

"are you all ready to leave now?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "y-yes, everything is already packed to go. I just need to make a call before we leave. All my bags are already packed as you saw earlier." he said placing a protective hand over his swollen belly and stared at the floor.

"alright, we'll have the others carry it for you."said ukitake gently.

Unohana checked over ichigos face as he replied. " t-thanks ukitake, I'm gonna go make that call now." he said softly.

Ukitake nodded and he and unohana left the room so that ichigo could make his call. Byakuya refused to leave and as soon as they left , he removed ichigo from his gigai and laid it out on the bed.

"that's enough of you wearing that wretched thing." said the noble disapprovingly.

Ichigo didn't reply, he just walked over to the phone and quickly made his call to the shop to have them pick up the body and inform his friends in code. The merchant understood what he was saying and agreed since he knew that ichigo didn't want them to find out about the vizards.

Meanwhile byakuya stood behind him and as he watched the nervous boy make his call and saw the tensing of the boy's body, his rage finally left him and he realized what he had just done. Shame, anger and guilt at himself immediately flooded him as he continued to watch him. He had told himself that he would try to treat the boy better the minute that they found him but instead he had hit, threatened and promised to take the child away as soon as it was born from his pregnant lover. He suddenly felt at a loss of what to do to make up for his behavior towards the boy. He was about to begin apologizing but one look at the boys swollen face stopped him. It was a look of disillusionment, pain, humiliation and betrayal.

"I-im finished now Byakuya-sama." he said softly, his head down. "I-if its alright with you c-can we please go?"

Byakuya frowned but knew that it was his fault. Unlike all the other times when ichigo would playfully call him that, or in a moment of intense passion, this time he said it out of fear and byakuya felt saddened by that. Still, he said nothing about it but nodded his consent and the two of them left the room and rejoined the others. The unseated shinigami saw the bruises but knew better than to say anything . They also didn't want to embarrass the orange haired captain who had always treated them as equals and a friend. They would however be telling everyone they knew about it to see what could be done to help him. Picking up his things for him, they all left and made their way to an open field nearby. Once the gate was opening, they went threw the gate and into soul society.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found the other captains including his father and sisters waiting for him. They all greeted him and he returned it hesitantly and apologized for all of the trouble. They all noticed that he kept shooting nervous glances at Byakuya and saw his swollen face and was upset by it. They all chose to say nothing however since there were so many spectators. Isshin was fuming mad and was planning to have a serious conversation with Byakuya with his zanpakto as the opening act.

Meanwhile ichigo just stood nervously, unsure of what to do. He was fortunately rescued by Unohana.

"due to his condition, ichigo needs to ret for now since he has had such a busy day." she told them.

They all nodded in agreement and his father and sisters along with Byakuya escorted him to the kuchiki estate and gave him some time to change into a yukata before allowing him to settle into the bed. Once there his sisters hugged him and told him how happy they were that he was back. The two of them avoided asking about his face since they knew that it would further humiliate him . They left with byakuya a few minutes later since his father wanted to speak with him alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With isshin…

He looked at his soon and felt angry at the obvious sign of abuse on his face. He noticed that his son had yet to look at him and frowned.

"ichigo what is going on with you two?" he asked seriously.

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment as he finally looked up at his father. "its alright dad, I'll handle it in my own way so don't worry." he said sadly. "I'm in a dangerous situation right now and I have no leverage to use against him. If you get involved now it will not only further discredit me after I ran away and I don't need that right now. Right now all I can do is find a way to get the laws here on my side. He has already threatened to take away my child and with him being who he is , he can. Right now I need to find a way to bring the law on my side regardless of his status and you getting involved will only make things worse. Any wrong move from me will make me seem incompetent and cause me to lose my child to these assholes. I have to play it cool so you will have to let me deal with this. Just be on standby in case i need your help."

Isshin nodded sadly. "okay son I will but this is gonna be hard for me to do." he told him.

Ichigo nodded . "yes dad I understand and I'm sorry about this. Thanks for taking care of my squad by the way." he said gratefully.

Isshin nodded again. "it wasn't a problem son. Other than paperwork I hardly had to do anything. I'm really proud of how far you've brought your squad son, its better than every other squad in the whole division in their workmanship and efficiency. They also act more like a family than a squad. Even my squad wasnt that well run when I used to be a captain." he said proudly.

Ichigo nodded , pleased that his father was impressed with his squad. "thanks dad, I'm proud of them too." he agreed.

They talked a bit more until isshin got up and got ready to leave after checking him over. "dad please don't get into another fight with Byakuya again." he pleaded. "because of how close we are and how enmeshed our reiatsu has become, I felt as if it were happening to me too. Now that we have been apart it is separating and the bracelet I'm wearing is absorbing all of my residual energy and storing it away. I am gonna keep it that way so it doesn't mesh again . That way we are not so connected anymore. Until then do not try to harm him or I will be affected too."

Ishhin nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "alright ichigo I promise not to do anything to that bastard for now." he told him. "now I need to know, do you still love him?" he asked seriously.

Ichigo looked at him with his heart in his eyes and his father knew that it had been broken. " a part of me will always love him dad because its obvious that he is my soul-mate but I don't think that I can ever forgive him for what he's doing to me. Every time he hurts me a little bit more of my love for him is chipped away and it fades. Maybe one day we can be together again and go back to the way things were, but right now I just cant deal with it." he confessed.

Isshin nodded in understanding. " it will all work out son, just have fate in yourself. I told you before, the dark and somber look doesn't go well with you." he said smiling sadly.

Ichigo nodded and then relaxed down unto the bed to take a nap. It didn't take very long for him to fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

With byakuya…

As soon as he escorted the girls out of his bedroom , they left with rukia after telling him off. He then shunpod over to the 13th squad and walked in since he knew that he had to apologize to his mentor. Ukitake was sitting down with his lover Kyoraku drinking tea. The white haired man frowned as soon as he saw him and Byakuya knew that it would be harder than he had originally thought.

"aah come in Byakuya." said the white haired captain coldly. "you are just the person I wanted to see."

Byakuya sighed and sat down. Although he knew that he had brought this onto himself, it still didn't ease his mind.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning." he began. "I have no idea why I reacted that way. The stress from worrying about his safety for so long , perhaps it finally got to me."

"that has been happening a lot lately Byakuya!" said Ukitaki annoyed. "did you even give him a chance to explain before you hit him?"

It was unusual for the gentle white haired man to be so upset. That fact alone made kyoraku become unusually serious, a sure indication that he was mad.

"just what is going on with you Byakuya?" Kyoraku asked. "it is not like you to react this way."

Byakuya looked down in shame. "I don't know. Unlike with Hisana, he is my soul-mate and its making me react strangely . Knowing that he's mine completely has made me so possessive, so uncontrolled that I don't know what to do anymore. The last few months that we spent apart , it felt like I was slowly dying. I didn't even feel this alone when Hisana died. I hit him today and I regret it deeply. The way he looked at me today really hurt me. He is losing his love for me and I don't know how to regain it." he said sadly.

"he's your soul mate?" Kyoraku said surprised. "I see."

Ukitake frowned at this but said nothing.

"listen byakuya, the bond between soul-mates are unique and different from your relationship with others, even Hisana. Ukitake and I are soul mates as well to be honest. That alone should explain why we both have double blades instead of one like most people. Both your swords complement each other like ours do. Yours is delicate and refined, holding all of the qualities of a noble , while his is brash , bold and arrogant yet powerful, all the qualities of both him and his hollow. Although they are opposite in styles, they are both carrying the qualities that bring you two together. As the seme in your relationship , you are meant to protect and cherish him. Because of the bond you two share, you will feel even more possessive of him than you would a normal spouse but you cant let it control you. Take better care of him Byakuya or he will find a way to leave you. Treat him with love and respect as you would senbonsakura or even a delicate woman." Kyoraku explained.

Ukitake glared at his lover. "are you saying that I'm a woman?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Kyoraku immediately gave him a charming smile. "of course not Jyu-chan, I'm merrily saying that you and Ichigo should be treated the way you would treat your most precious person, like a delicate rose." he explained.

Ukitake blushed prettily and smiled before turning back to Byakuya. "pull yourself together Byakuya, before you break his spirit." he counseled wisely.

Byakuya nodded, then he left. He decided to return to his office to do some paperwork before going home. He couldn't face Ichigo right now. A few minutes later an annoyed isshin stormed into his office.

"lets make one thing clear Byakuya. I really don't approve of your relationship with my son and from the way that your treating him I don't think that I ever will. I may have promised my son that I wouldn't kill you but if I come back and find my son hurt, you will wish that I had killed you." he snarled angrily and stormed back out.

He knew that he would never have been able to keep his promise if he had stayed in there any longer. Byakuya sighed tiredly, knowing that he had lost the respect of the one of the few people that had always been there for him as a child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Ichigo….

He was so emotionally stressed out that he didn't wake up until Byakuya shook him awake a few hours later. He looked up at the person who had dared to interrupt his peaceful sleep and could not stop his body from tensing when he saw Byakuya standing there. He sat up in the bed , maneuvering around his swollen abdomen but said nothing, nor did he look at the older man.

"dinner will be served in half an hour, we'll be eating with my family." Byakuya told him. "after dinner we can finally talk . As for my hitting you, please forgive me . I don't know what came over me."

Ichigo nodded, not buying it for a minute. "understood, I will prepare for it then. My apologies for over sleeping Byakuya-sama." he said softly as he slid out of bed.

Byakuya watched him go but said nothing, he knew that they truly had a lot to work out. He had decided on a family dinner because of Ichigo's running away. He felt that by doing this he would not only be showing that he had full control of his fiance , but that he was still worthy of their respect. He only hoped that things would go well.


	11. LET ME LICK UR LOLLIPOP

New chapter…

Ichigo came out wearing a loose black Yukata since it would minimize his swollen abdomen a bit. He also felt that it was appropriate as he felt as if he was on his way to a funeral anyway. Byakuya frowned at his choice of apparel due to its color but didn't comment on it.

"Before we go I want you to know that I expect you to behave in a manner befitting that of my fiancé." Byakuya said in his normal stoic voice.

"Yes Byakuya-sama." Ichigo replied softly.

Byakuya frowned again but only led him out the door of the bedroom to the main dining room. Ichigo followed quietly behind , his eyes glued to the floor. They entered the dining room and after the usual greetings got seated. The meal was served and everyone began eating but most was openly staring at the pregnant boy. Some disapproved of the slight swelling on his face from obviously being slapped but others felt it was justified for bringing shame to the Kuchiki name. Ichigo simply ignored them and kept his eyes on his plate as he ate.

"So when is the heir due Byakuya-sama?" asked one of the women.

Her name was Shika and she hated Ichigo with all of her being for managing to snag the prize right from under her.

"He or she is due in five months." Byakuya replied.

"Have you decided who will be taking care of them when they are born?" Shika asked . "I'm sure they'll need a kind and gentle 'woman' to take care of them."

Both Ichigo and Ogichi inwardly growled at the obvious insult to them. He gritted his teeth but was mindful of Byakuya's warning and pasted on a nuetral expression.

Turning to Shika , he said. "Thank you for your concern Shika-san but I'm sure that I'm more than capable of taking care of my own child, even if I'm not a woman. As for someone watching them when I am at work, I'm sure that my fiancé and I will find a suitable arrangement that satisfies us both."

Shika glared . "With all due respect Byakuya-sama, I think that someone who was pathetic enough to run off while pregnant is responsible to take care of a child. I think that it would be best if you found a much more suitable female to take care of your child and to remarry . She said rudely.

Byakuya didn't even spare her a glance. "My decisions as to who I chose as my bride or to carry my child is mine to make." He said calmly , not even bothering to defend the obvious slurs against Ichigo.

Ichigo sat there inwardly fuming but restrained himself from retaliating, barely. Shika sat there angrily but decided to change the topic for now since she was obviously getting nowhere.

"I heard that they're now teaching a course on the winter war in the Shinigami academy as a part of the curriculum." she began. "If you ask me , it is a complete waste of time . We should just forget about it and move on."

This time Ichigo snapped and turned to glare at her. "Did you fight in the war or provide aid in anyway?" he asked coldly.

Like the arrogant aristocratic bitch she was, she turned up her nose at that. "Of course not, I'm a lady." she said proudly.

"Why didn't you?" Ichigo asked. "You obviously have enough reiatsu and is on noble blood. Rukia is a noble and she was in the front lines with me so that is obviously no excuse."

"Such things are beneath a born noblewoman ." She scoffed.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said angrily. " Then better a adopted noble than a born one. Yoruichi-chan is a noble as well and she was fighting. If you were not there watching your comrades fight and die by your side , then you have no ground to stand on my lady. Before you call it a waste of time you should think of all the shinigamis who died to protect your noble status which you obviously did not fight for. I'm sure that while we were out in the frontlines fighting what could have been our last fight , you were here wearing diamonds and silk drinking tea. So don't call me pathetic or insult those who put their lives on the line because the real pathetic coward here is you. Thanks for this, I now know what to teach my noble child what not to be like. I will teach them to appreciate the sacrifices of others instead of laying around waiting to be served when they havent earned it." he hissed before turning to Byakuya. " Please excuse me my lord but I've found myself feeling rather ill and I feel that I must retire for the sake of my unborn child." he said as formally as he could.

Byakuya gritted his teeth but nodded his consent while his eyes promised retribution later on but Ichigo didn't care. He rather be beaten up than to allow that useless bitch to insult all of the true heroes that had fought for their homes and friends. He turned and waddled out of the room.

Rukia who was also fuming turned to her brother. "Please excuse me niisama but I'm feeling rather ill as well. May I please be allowed to retire for the night?" she asked.

He nodded and she thanked him before hurrying out after Ichigo. Byakuya watched them go angrily before turning to look at a smirking Shika.

"Shika if you have nothing intelligent to say then I suggest you refrain from speaking at all or joining us for dinner. don't you ever insult my sister or fiance again am I clear?" he told her coldly.

She paled. "Of course Byakuya-sama. My apologies for upsetting you." she said coyly.

The rest of the meal went by without anymore problems from her. Perhaps it was simply because the target of her insults were no longer there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Ichigo…

Ichigo stormed out and walked out into the lavish gardens that surrounded the estate. He slowly began walking down a pathway that he knew led to the grove of Sakura trees . He continued on until he reached a swinging bench in the middle of the grove and sat down by himself. He heard someone coming towards him and was relieved to see that it was Rukia. A part of him secretly wished that it had been Byakuya coming to see him, a sure sign that he cared but he ruthlessly shoved it down inside himself.

"Ichigo are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Hn." he grunted. "Sorry for leavin ya with those bastards." he apologized, dropping back into his old way of speaking.

She shook her head. "It's fine , I'm used to it by now." she said sadly.

Ichigo nodded at that. "I bought a few things for you while I was away and will give them to ya as soon as I get around to unpacking. It's my way of sayin sorry for running of on ya like that."

Rukia smiled. "Don't worry about it idiot. It had better be something with chappy on it though."

He nodded and she squealed and glomped him. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before she pulled away. For the next half an hour she filled him on everything that he had missed at work and in soul society. Then by silent agreement they sat there enjoying the fall of the Sakura blossoms around them. Ichigo , silently thought that it reminded him of Byakuya.

"What's it like being pregnant?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Ichigo looked at her. " Well its sorta strange for someone like me seein as I'm a guy an all. The morning sickness is the shits and I often wonder how I don't bring up the brat too. At first it felt like a fish was swimming around in there but now it's a miracle. It's kinda reminds me that no matter what happens, it will be okay because they're there." he confessed with tinted cheeks.

Rukia nodded and he picked up her hand and placed it on his swollen abdomen and her eyes widened in surprised delight.

"It feels so hard." she said in amazement. " I thought it would be kinda soft."

Ichigo grinned. "Nah, the baby needs it to be hard cuz it has to protect him." he explained.

She nodded and continued to poke at it the way a curious child would. Ichigo rolled his eyes but allowed her to indulge her curiosity. They stayed that way until it got dark and the lanterns were lit. The creeper vines like the ones that lit the Shiba residence also provided light for the estate. They made their way back to the mansion and then parted ways at the door to Ichigo and Byakuya's bedroom. As soon as he walked in he was immediately accosted by Byakuya. Before he could say anything Byakuya slapped him across his bruised cheek again. He fearfully put his hand over his swollen abdomen to protect his baby.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya hissed angrily.

"I-I was just s-sitting in the garden with Rukia Byakuya-sama." the boy stuttered out.

"Don't you ever leave the estate or go anywhere without informing me of it first while you are carrying my child are we clear?" Byakuya roared.

"Yes my lord." The boy said fearfully.

"Sit Ichigo we need to talk." The older man said and Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed , still holding his swollen stomach. "Did I not tell you to behave yourself at dinner tonight! How dare you bring further insult to yourself and to me by getting in an argument with a member of my family ! As of now you will no longer speak in front of my family without my permission. Must you insist in acting like a mongrel !" he said and angrily and Ichigo's eyes widened, the pain and humiliation written clearly on his swollen face.

Byakuya realized what he had just said and done and felt remorse. "Ichigo-koi I didn't mean to do that nor did I mean to hit you again. I'm sorry." Ichigo said nothing and Byakuya sighed before continuing. "Now since the preparations have already been made, I have decided that our wedding will be in a few days. Feel free to consult the head of our staff for any last minute changes you would like made. I have decided that it will be a traditional Kuchiki wedding. There are also a few classes you will be taking before the wedding and the weeks following it." he told him and Ichigo glared.

"No." Ichigo said coldly.

"What?" asked Byakuya , sure that he had just heard wrong.

"No I do not want to get married to you." Ichigo said looking him in the eye.

Byakuya was enraged by the fact that his lover had just refused to marry him. Didn't the boy know that it was an honor to even be considered for marriage by someone like him. He stormed over to Ichigo and pushed him down unto his back on the bed.

"Stop it." Ichigo said angrily as Byakuya began removing his Yukata.

Byakuya growled and removed it completely before discarding the berry's underwear. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out the lubricant an forced the boy's resisting legs apart. Lubing a finger he slid one in and Ichigo gasped.

"No ! stop it Byakuya! I'm not in the mood!" Ichigo begged as Byakuya continued to stretch him.

Byakuya pushed him onto his side and then climbed unto the bed behind him. "Why not Ichigo? You never had a problem with me taking you before." he hissed.

He was now up to three fingers and Ichigo was now openly moaning, both from the pain and from the pleasure. He continued to ignore Ichigo's protest until he was satisfied that the boy was ready for him. After generously lubricating his rod , he thrust in to the hilt into the boy causing him to scream out in pain. Byakuya ignored it and continued to move inside him, not even bothering to give him any time to adjust to his huge length.

"How many men did you sleep with while you were there?" Byakuya hissed as he continued to pound into the resisting body. " Two? Three? How many men took you?"

"N-none ! I was faithful!" Ichigo sobbed out , in too much pain to care about his pride.

Byakuya turned Ichigo face to him so that he could look into the berry's expressive eyes and was pleased to see that he was telling the truth. After a few more frantic thrusts , he came inside the boy and then pulled out, slipping off the bed and going into the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned with a washcloth and a bowl of warm water, he saw that Ichigo hadn't moved at all from where he left him and frowned. He began cleaning up the sobbing boy and inwardly berated himself for hurting his lover. There was a lot of blood along with his semen and it took him a while to clean the boy up without hurting him too much. When he was finished he began using his spiritual energy to heal him. Afterwards he changed the sheets and then laid the boy back unto the bed. When they were settled into bed, he turned to his lover.

" Our marriage will happen whether or not you like it Ichigo as according to the laws of the Soul society, you became mine the minute you began carrying my heir." He said coldly. " There will be no escape from this. For better or worse we are now in this together."

Ichigo said nothing, he just continued to lay there quietly . But deep inside him something began to grow even darker, darker than even his hollow. It was something that even scared his hollow .

tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS UNBETAED SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	12. SO YOU CAN TRY MY LEMONDROP

**New chapter…**

" _Our marriage will happen whether or not you like it Ichigo as according to the laws of the Soul society, you became mine the minute you began carrying my heir." He said coldly. " There will be no escape from this. For better or worse we are now in this together."_

_Ichigo said nothing, he just continued to lay there quietly . But deep inside him something began to grow even darker, darker than even his hollow. It was something that even scared his hollow . _

Ichigo laid there quietly until Byakuya went to sleep. When he did , Zangetsu flew up into the air as if it had a will of its own and changed to bankai form before coming to hover over Byakuya. Ichigo immediately understood what was happening as it had happened before.

"Don't Zangetsu." Ichigo said through their bond.

"He will not stop until he destroys us." Zangetsu said in protest. " Regain your resolve."

"I haveta agree with da old man on dis one king." Ogichi said from within him. " if he keeps treatin ya dis way we may lose our babies man."

"Please. I don't want my children to grow up without a parent like I had to." Ichigo said reasonably.

Neighter Zangetsu or Ogichi could argue with that as they knew that deep inside him Ichigo still blamed himself for his mother's death.

"You're changing inside because of him Ichigo." Zangetsu told him. " And not in a good way. We'll stand down for now but we're watching him."

"Thanks partners, I really owe you one." Ichigo replied.

"Che, its our baby too king." Ogichi replied. "We'll stand down fer now but if that asshole try at hurt ya again we'll kill him."

Ichigo said nothing and he slipped away into a dreamless sleep. When he was no longer there Senbonsakura joined them in his soul.

"Thank you for not killing my foolish child.' the proud Zanpakto said. " We have serious problems ahead of us if those two don't make up soon and we will have to find a way to get some help for our Ichigo."

The other two nodded as they were aware of what she meant. "What did ya have in mind Sakura-chan?" asked Ogichi.

The next few hours were spent with the Zanpakto and hollows coming to an agreement that would benefit all of them and help Ichigo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Ichigo inwardly groaned when he walked into the dining room and saw that it was going to be another family breakfast. Personally he felt they should name it the criticize Ichigo meal. greetings were exchanged all around and as he sat down he saw Shika smirk at his now obviously bruised face. She had obviously forgotten about her getting in trouble for being rude the day before and was ready to continue her attack.

"Ichigo-san, how is it that your reiatsu is so weak when you're a captain?" she asked coyly. " Is that all of the spiritual energy you have?"

Everyone looked over at Ichigo to see how he would respond since they had all been wondering the same thing. Yesterday had actually been the first time that they had actually ever had dinner with him. Ichigo didn't respond at first , instead he looked at Byakuya who nodded in his usual arrogance. This did not go unnoticed by most people who snickered while Ichigo, Ogichi and Zangetsu gritted their teeth at what they had to put up with.

"That's simply because I'm wearing these two bracelets that work the same way Zaraki-taichou's eye patch does and absorbs my residual reiatsu." he replied stiffly.

"But surely since you're not a noble your spiritual pressure cant be that much ." Shika said disbelievingly in her ignorance.

Ichigo scowled and turned to Byakuya who said. " On the contrary his reiatsu rivals mine if not more and that's without his hollow." he replied.

Most people were surprised by that but Ichigo just continued to eat quietly , occasionally exchanging disgusted looks with Rukia.

"Well seeing as he never went to the academy , I doubt that he's all that powerful even if he is a captain." she said mockingly.

"Just because he didn't go to the academy doesn't mean that he is weak Shika." Rukia growled out. "and about what you said , more than half of the captains we have are not of noble blood so what you said before makes no sense. Only a truly ignorant person would make the assumption that you have to be of noble class to be strong. Since he also killed Aizen and Gin as well as most of the espadas single handedly , I'm sure that he has more than earned his place as my captain . Not to mention all the people he had to defeat in order to stop my execution." she said frostily.

Shika glared . "Well had you not been stupid and disobeyed the law , you would not have almost been executed , I stand by the decision of area 64. They were right to try and execute you for breaking the law." she said rudely.

Everyone stopped eating at that and Ichigo had simply had enough of the bitch. " She did what she did to save my family and quite frankly if its that easy to execute a member of a noble clan , even an adopted one then I'm surprised your still alive. My fukutaicho is not stupid and I think everyone at this table that the stupid one here is certainly not her. In calling me weak you're also calling Byakuya weak since I did manage to beat him even as an untrained shinigami during Rukia's execution. For someone who knows nothing , you certainly have a lot of opinions. Unless you can run our squad , face the dangers that we do everyday to protect your noble lifestyle , please refrain from insulting us. We all work very hard and we put our lives on the line every time we put on our uniforms and go to work , we don't need to be talked down to by people like you. I'm sure that even the elders of this family can agree that shinigamis are a necessity and that we do not deserve to be insulted by someone who does nothing else but sit around , run her mouth off and waste the clan's hard earned money." he told her coldly.

"Kurosaki-taichou is right." said an elder of the clan. " We have had enough of your insults Shika and you owe the thirds squads taichou and fukutaichou an apology for your rudeness. You're a noblewoman act like it. On behalf of this family , I apologize for the ill that has been done to you by the members of this clan Kurosaki-taichou as I'm well aware that had it not been for our actions, you would not have felt the need to leave the soul society to protect yourself and the young one." the kind old man told him.

"Thank you Kuchiki-dono." Ichigo replied respectfully. "And I apologize for the way I left that day . I was so distraught by finding out that I was pregnant and Byakuya almost dying along with the fact that I could feel his pain that I just had to get away for the my sanity's sake."

All the elders and noble's arched a brow at that. "You felt his pain?" said one of the old men.

Ichigo nodded. " Hai kuchiki-dono. I am also visited by Senbonsakura in my soul world regularly and she gets along rather well with my hollow and zangetsu my Zanpakto." he replied.

"Are you aware of what that means?" asked the old man.

Ichigo frowned . " Not really . I just assumed that it happened to all shinigamis in a relationship with each other." he answered.

"It's not Ichigo-san." said the old man too surprised to stand on formality. " In fact it only happens to true soul mates. Had we known this important fact , we would not have objected to your relationship in the first place. The fact that you can speak with his Zanpakto and it can enter your soul after only such a short time together speaks of how strong you truly are. It normally takes decades for that to happen on such a level. Its possible that you will be able to wield Senbonsakura as well."

Ichigo nodded. " I'm already aware that I can wield her." he replied surprising everyone. " She told me once and trained me in my soul world a few months after Byakuya and I got together."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Byakuya. " had I known that you could , I would have understood why I wasn't able to communicate with her since you left."

Ichigo shrugged. " I didn't know that it wasn't normal. As Shika was so quick to point out I didn't go to the academy and I thought that she had told you since she was your Zanpakto. She visited me almost everyday before I left and would spend hours speaking with Ogichi and Zangetsu. She likes it there and insists that I grow sakura trees there for her. I havent figured out how to do that yet though." he explained.

" I see." Byakuya replied.

" I will have to consult the archives on all this of course since it has been a while since any of us found our soul mates." one of the old man said. " Is there anything else you need to tell us?" he asked.

Ichigo frowned a bit. "Um … there are a few things but I need to check with Unohana to confirm before I say anything since I don't want to be wrong. I know that Byakuya cannot wield Zangetsu at the moment and I know that I am going to have more than one baby but I want to speak with Unohana about that first. My hollow, Senbonsakura and Zangetsu confirms it but I want to hear it from an outside source I guess." he explained.

The elders perked up when they heard that, overjoyed at the prospect of such a thing. " There hasn't been a twin in the Kuchiki clan for centuries. We must inform the others of the possibility. Ichigo-san , you must be checked by Unohana as soon as possible and the wedding must also take place before the end of the month. You must also begin to eat properly and take better care of yourself." said one.

Ichigo paled at that and looked at Rukia for help. He was really beginning to feel stressed out since coming back. He had been fine while he was away. Shika growled and then got up and stormed out. Fortunately Ichigo was allowed to eat in peace after that and when breakfast was over, he left with Rukia and Byakuya for work and checked in at his office. He saw the amount of paperwork waiting before writing a special note and handing it to his third seat.

"Go to the archives and remove all the books on this subject." Ichigo told him. " Tell no one about this understand?"

"Hai taichou." the man replied and hurried off to obey.

"I'll see you later Rukia." He told his fukutaichou before beginning to waddle off to the first squad building.

Rukia nodded and left for her fukutaichou meeting and Ichigo continued waddling along since it was now impossible for him to shunpo due to his increased girth. He would lose his balance midair and fall. He met Hitsuguya on the way who insisted that he walk with him to the meeting. It appeared that the young white haired captain was not only fascinated by his pregnancy but liked children. They were the last to arrive at the meeting and when they walked in, everyone turned to stare at them.

Ichigo greeted everyone before pointedly ignoring the stares and waddling to his place.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-taichou." the first captain said. " How are you both doing?"

Ichigo couldn't prevent the blush that covered his face. " Thank you. We're fine but I don't think that its just one Yamamato-dono. In fact , I was planning on checking with Unohana-taichou cuz I think that they're three in there."

"That's impossible." said Kurotsuchi in his annoying voice. " That's never happened here in the soul society among the nobles before."

Ichigo glared at him. " Well I have a feeling that it will. I'm sure Unohana-taichou will confirm it soon. Both my hollow and Zanpakto can sense them." he told them.

Kurotsuchi got that psychotic gleam in his eyes as he looked over at Ichigo. " if that's the case I would love to do a few experiments, perhaps I could replicate such a phenomenon."

The hollow mask immediately began to form over Ichigo's face as his Zanpakto flew through the air on a will of its own and over to Kurotsuchi, switching to bankai form before their eyes. "Come near me and my children you freak and you'll find out firsthand why you never mess with a mother and their children." he growled.

"Relax Kurosaki taicho." Unohana said gently. " No one is trying to harm your babies. The stress is not good for you or the babies."

Hollow Ichigo growled. " Stay away from us and our babies kurotsuchi." before the mask faded away.

Zangetsu continued to hover threateningly over Kurotsuchi and Ichigo sighed. " Relax Zangetsu-san I'm okay. I wont let anyone harm our babies so you can return for now."

The sword hovered for a little longer and it was obvious that Zangetsu was thinking, before it flew back towards Ichigo, returning to Shikai form and then wrapping itself in its bandages before returning to his back.

For a minute no one spoke and then Yamamoto said. " Has such a thing ever happened to you with your Zanpakto before Kurosaki-taichou?" the old man asked. " I was not aware that that was a feature of your sword."

"Its not Yamamoto-dono." Ichigo replied. " At least , not that I know of. The first time it happened was during the war. It was right after Byakuya was stabbed by Gin Ichimaru and Rukia was knocked out by Aizen. In that moment it felt as if a part of me had died and a moment of pure clarity occurred in all three of us. Normally my hollow just wants to kill and destroy everything in its path just like every other hollow, Zangetsu wants the rain in my soul to stop and I am resolved to defeat whatever enemy I'm facing but that day it was all different. All three of us wanted vengeance and we all moved in one accord. I had finally become what Aizen had been trying to use the Hogyuku to do, create the perfect hybrid. While in perfect sync the three of us destroyed Aizen and the others and I can only describe it all as perfect synce. It took me a few months after to master it but now its done as a team as we're both in control and Zangetsu can now fight almost independently. For example , if my hollow and I fall unconscious he can keep fighting until help comes. It can switch forms as you all just saw on its own by gathering spiritual energy from the air and everything else around it. That was a feature it got from my hollow I guess. It can even create its own cero blasts now. We all act together but lately its taking all of my willpower to prevent it from killing Byakuya for what he did." he told them.

"Remarkable." Ukitake said speaking for everyone at the moment. "You said that you've had to prevent it from killing Byakuya. Has that happened lately?"

Ichigo sighed then he nodded. " Yes, it happened last night." he replied before he could stop himself.

Byakuya looked up at that and over at him . He had a bad feeling about this. "When last night?" he replied and Byakuya paled.

Seeing his reaction everyone became even more curious. " What happened if you don't mind me asking Ichigo?" Ukitake asked, not really liking where this was going at all.

Ichigo looked at the floor feeling humiliated. Added to that his hormones were beginning to act up again. "he hurt me again." he said softly. " Zangetsu and my hollow was fed up with his treatment of us and the way it was changing me and they wanted him gone so that he couldn't hurt me or hit me anymore." he said in disgust with himself and to make it worse he began to sob.

Ukitake and Unohana immediately hurried over to him and began to comfort him.

" S-sorry." Ichigo sobbed out. "I cant …hic…seem to…hic… help it…hic… lately. Everything…hic…makes me cry…hic... and I…hic keep craving… the strangest things. Do you have any ice-cream…hic … with pocky and sushi floating in it …hic?"

Unohana didn't bat an eye even though Ukitake and the others looked a bit green. " I'm sure that we can find some for you." she said comfortingly.

Ichigo nodded then looked over at her. " Um… do I … do I look fat?" he asked pitifully, too upset to care. " Is that why Byakuya is being so mean?" Unohana looked at him and before she could respond he began to sob. " That's why isn't it? He doesn't love me anymore cuz I'm not skinny . I mean look at me, I'm a belly with feet." he wailed.

"That's not true Ichigo-kun ." Unohana said comfortingly. " He's just a bit confused and he loves you , Right Kuchiki-taichou?" she said giving him one of her scary looks.

Byakuya came up to him and nodded , pulling the sobbing man into his arms. "Don't cry Ichigo , I… I'm sorry."

Ichigo allowed himself to be held for a second before the darkness that had been gathering deep inside him flared and he growled and shoved Byakuya away from him hard.

"No get away from me." Ichigo said angrily surprising them , including Byakuya. " You always do this. Pretend to care again until I don't do what you want then you hit me and hurt me all because I cant defend myself while I'm like this. I hate you , why don't you just leave me alone."

Ichigo sniffled and wiped away his tears before turning to Unohana. " I really hate being pregnant. Are you gonna get my ice cream now?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you okay now Kurosaki-taichou?" asked the 1st captain feeling a bit confused.

Ichigo nodded . " Hai yamamoto-dono ." he replied blushing a bit. " Its just that I could kill for some ice-cream with pocky and sushi and maybe some barbeque with raspberry tea." he said distractedly.

"We'll have someone bring it in for you." the old man replied. " Now about your Zanpakto. Does it have any other new abilities?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. " Hai there are a few more but I'd rather not share them with anyone for now. My reason being if we should ever have a traitor among us again they wont know all of my moves. Not that I'm implying anyone is a traitor here , its just that growing up the way I did taught me one thing. It taught me to be cautious around people and if something happens once it sure can happen again." he said simply.

None of the other captains could disagree with that as Aizen had learned all about them and then used it against them.

"I see , you have a valid point as always Kurosaki-Taicho." The 1st captain said.

"Hn. Since I'm not gonna all my secrets I'll reveal one more to you as an apology." Ichigo replied. " Would you like to meet them? Ogichi and Zangetsu-san I mean."

"You can externalize them that much?" asked a surprised renji.

"Hai." Ichigo said nodding. " Another feature of a hybrid I guess. Hold on a sec while I ask them if they wanna meet you. This is a partnership after all."

They all waited as Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for a response after warning Ogichi to at least be a bit polite. Then he held out his Zanpakto before him. He glowed with reiatsu for a minute before three beings suddenly stood there. One was a black and white version of Ichigo, one was zangetsu and the other was Senbonsakura.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw his proud Zanpakto standing there. " Senbonsakura-sama?" he gasped out.

Senbonsakura turned to him and sniffed. " Foolish child do you have any idea the amount of damage that you've done?" she hissed before turning up her nose at him and turning away.

"How is it that you were within Ichigo's soul?" asked ukitake surprised.

"I like it there and I'm still trying to figure out how to make it grow sakura trees so I can stay there permanently. Also since I'm currently angry with my wielder who will not be able to attain bankai for a while as punishment, I spend my time there." Senbonsakura said arrogantly. " Its also important that I maintain contact with our soul mates as he needs our energy right now."

"Why ?" asked the ever curious kurotsuchi.

"Because there has never been a case where two captains and especially a powerful hybrid gotten together to make a child before and its having unusual effects." Senbonsakura replied. " Its taking a vast amount of his reiatsu to maintain all three of our babies and we have to be very careful. We are even drawing on the stored reiatsu within those bracelets to help and through me , a bit of Byakuya's. From the amount of reiatsu going into these children we have come to the conclusion that not only will they be hybrids but they will be very powerful. We cannot wait to see what they'll be like as shinigamis. Even their Zanpaktos are already forming within their souls and we are rather excited . No other child will ever be able to match ours, noble or commoner." she said preening with an almost excited squeal.

"Che, the chick's right but that aint what's concerning me at the moment." said an annoyed Ogichi as he pulled out his version of zangetsu and turned to Byakuya. " Oi , ya wanna hit us now asshole? Take yer best shot so I can get a little payback. We wont kill ya but we sure as hell is gonna make ya wish we did. Ya deserve it fer hitting us and putting our babies in danger."

"Ogichi stand down , now is not the time." Ichigo said seriously. " We need to conserve our energy for the brats."

Ogichi growled. " But he keeps on hitting ya and if this keeps up we wont live long enough to have our babies." he said angrily.

"Stand down for now Ogichi." said Ichigo coldly. " We'll resolve all this later , after we give birth . After all we wont be pregnant forever."

Ogichi sheathed his sword as he got what the berry meant. "Fine but what about tha hitting and our babies future ? What about that eh? The last thing we want is for them to be raised as nobles. You've seen those children, their rude, selfish and spoilt. That brat we helped didn't even know where carrots come from. And what about that other chick who was married off to some brat she didn't know just because of the family's greed, what then huh? I sure as hell aint allowing them to force our daughter into anything they don't want ! Then there is the type of woman they turn out to be. That shika bitch is bat crazy , even more crazier than me on a killing spree. You really want someone like that around our babies?"

"No I don't." Ichigo replied. " But right now all I can focus on is making sure our babies make it to full term. As for raising them we'll figure it out."

"Figure what out king havent you realized it yet? That noble bastard of yours will never allow us any say in raising our babies." said Ogichi angrily. "We already have to ask permission to speak to his fucking family as if we wanna anyway. He already threatened to take away our babies as soon as they're born if we don't do what he says so do you really think he'll grow a heart in that empty whole now? Add to that when has ever getting involved with the nobility done us any good? Lets start from tha top will we. The first noble we met was Rukia, she ended up almost getting killed and we had to take her powers to save her and our family. Then after that we met her brother who almost killed us and had to take on all of soul society to get her out of trouble. It's a damn good thing she's our fukutaicho cuz the chick's a trouble magnate. Then there is Yoruichi. Really great chick and all but she likes being a cat for crissakes. Messed up in da head much? She ran the hell away from her family and with the way things are going some day our daughter may do tha same . What then huh? Then there is the little brat we saved, she is completely clueless on anything but fine silks and expensive jewelry. The last thing we want is to have our daughter turn into another spoilt rich bitch like that Shika. The girl keeps running off her mouth about how shinigamis aren't needed and how we should all forget the war that so many of our comrades died in, where is this bitch's head at? Then Shukaku , she is so insane its scary . We'll have to keep our daughter away from that one so she doesn't blow up half of soul society. What about if our children get into trouble? What then ? Are we gonna allow them to execute them the way they almost did Rukia? You know us, our children will naturally be hell raisers. Then there was that exiled noble family we fought for the senju, need I say more. Lets face it , the only good nobles we've met that we like other than the troublesome Rukia is the white haired one and the flower wearing one. I think their names are Uki something and kyora…whatever. The point is that they seem to be rather eccentric and with those elders of his family nosing into our lives at every point, our children will be living in hell. Ya need to do something about this king and fast!" he demanded.

"What do you expect me to do Ogichi?" said Ichigo feeling tired. " You said it yourself. They're nobles and they're insane. Havent you figured it out yet? Most of the area forty six is made of nobles if not all , do you really think that their gonna help us. Especially against one of the four top noble houses? Nobles tend to back up their own kind even when they are wrong. They'll find some way to cover it all up and make us look like the bad guy. In the end they will no doubt issue an order that we must be killed and take our babies away as they wish to do right now. Are you stupid? Pay more attention , even now while its obvious we're being abused they will do nothing. Instead they'll say some crap like 'its not our way to interfere in the marital affairs of couples' . Don't you remember what happened when we first got together with Byakuya, all the sudden accidents? The poisons in our food that you had to burn out so it didn't kill us? These nobles rarely ever think outside the box Ogichi. They also have a way of twisting the laws to suit themselves and fight from the shadows. Look at what almost happened to Toshiro. All because he had the same Zanpakto as his friend they ordered that they fight to the death . It never occurred to them that had they both wielded the sword as a team they would have been almost as powerful as us. Look at the way we fight, it one goes down the other two will pick up the slack . They don't get things like that and are set in their ways. Anything goes wrong and they order an execution instead of actually finding out what happened. We left a few months ago because it wasn't safe here for our babies and it still isnt but do you think they'll see it that way? No, they'll say that we endangered a noble heir and brought shame to the great Kuchiki dipshits. It will never occur to them that I am in more danger here than there until something happens to us or our babies. I can bet on that as sure as I can use zangetsu to fight."

"Ahem." said Ukitake suddenly which caused both Ichigos to jump as they had completely forgotten the others in their heated conversation. " Its nice to know that you both like me. Still why do you think that no one will help you if you ask?" he asked.

Ogichi rolled his eyes. " Oh please are ya kidding me? We've already asked , long before we ran away but we were denied remember? Aint ya a noble? If we ask now they will do anything from confining us to one room to placing one of those red things around our neck. They arent even giving us a choice about if we wanna get married or not and they'll try to take our babies if we don't do what they want. We want to live alone with Rukia but do you think they'll allow that now, especially since we are carrying not one but three heirs to the Kuchiki clan?"

Ukitake flushed a bit at that as he knew that they were right. "Well you do have a point." he admitted .

"Exactly." Ogichi and Ichigo replied.

"I noticed that you refer to Ichigo's children as yours and that you have yet to try and eat us." the 1st captain said finally. " Most unusual."

"That's because they are ours too since they are in our body and will be able to wield our powers along with our partner ere shinigami ones. They will even have their own masks and special abilities like we do. As fer why I aint eat ya , why should I bother? Sure I'm technically a hollow but if I did ya would try to hurt our partner for something he didn't do and harm our babies. Beside we've evolved, our partners spiritual power is more than enough to sustain us. If we were gonna eat anyone we'd start with the kuchiki clan. The only reason we havent even considered eating those idiots is cuz they're so coldhearted they'd no doubt freeze our insides. We have more important things at worry about anyway like our babies health. We still hafta decide what to name them and all that." he said proudly. "And we're hungry is anyone coming with our ice-cream ." he said testily. "Our feet is killing us from standing so long too."

Senbonsakura who had been busy keeping a close eye on Ichigo nodded. " Yes, and a lower back rub would be nice. His back hurts from carrying so much weight. Our babies need to be comfortable and so does he. He'll make us proud parents." she said fondly. "I hope they at least have his orange hair too."

"All of you are missing the most important part of all this." said zangetsu who was tired of watching them bicker. " We don't know what Zanpaktos they'll be getting yet but we do know that at the rate their forming the babies will be born with them."

"What do you mean born with them?" asked a frightened Ichigo.

"We mean that you'll be delivering the babies holding their Zanpaktos due to the amount of power they have and a hollow mask on." said zangetsu.

Ichigo's eyes rolled over and he almost fell to the floor or would have had it not been for Renji and Byakuya catching him.

"He's fine." said zangetsu as he knew that they worried. " he's just fainted as we wanted him to. The other reason that we wanted to talk to you was to tell you that something inside Ichigo is changing and it worries us. He can manipulate his soul world in spite of how he's really feeling and there is something growing inside him due to the treatment he's receiving from Kuchiki-san."

"Growing?" said an interested Kurotsuchi. " What is that?"

"We have come to call it Negro cero doble as it feels like a double cero except its even more powerful and its black." Said a shivering Ogichi. " The only way we can explain its existence is to say that all the rage and anger at Byakuya is taking on a form of its own. Its why we wanted the noble ass dead before it got worse. I hate to say this especially to shinigami and all since I hate ya kind but now is not the time for that." then he bowed. " Please help him before he snaps. If he does I have no doubt that all of soul society will feel it. I-I'm afraid of what's inside him. He's so angry and hurt ."

That caused everyone to be really worried as it was uncommon for such beings as hollows to bow to Shinigami. It was obvious that whatever it was it frightened them.

"What do you have to say about it Senbonsakura?" asked Byakuya worriedly.

"Its simple pure energy, a pure dark reiatsu that was there from him becoming a hybrid and the Hogyoku that was used on him." she began. " But it didn't take form until after you began hurting him. I hate to say it Byakuya but he is much much stronger than us. Now that he's a hybrid and if he's able to master that black reiatsu of his, well soul society will always have him as a trump card in any battle. With him on our side, we wont lose at all. Then there is our babies, under his care and lessons they will be extremely powerful and with them the soul society's future as a strong group is more than assured. He's special , you need to treat him that way before you ruin everything ." she said simply. "And you need to stop calling him a mongrel. We both know that none of those noble disgraces that call themselves women could ever create the type of powerful children that he's currently carrying. Let him choose how they'll be raised and back him up as if you do , those children will make our enemies shiver in fear the way they do their mother at the very sound of the Kurosaki-kuchiki name. This boy has been hiding most of his true strength inside himself and what he did to aizen and Gin is nothing compared to what he can do. The soul society got lucky when they got him on their side. Never before have I seen so much power . Also since he's so young he will only get stronger, he is worthy of the kuchiki name and more. Never forget that. He's waking up now and wont know about this conversation so don't mention it." she warned just as the berry began to stir. "Please help him."

They all nodded just as Ichigo woke up. Upon noticing the stares Ichigo flushed and looked away for a minute. Then he noticed he was in Byakuya's arms and his flush increased.

"Ichigo-kun how are you feeling?" asked a worried Ukitake.

"I'm fine, sorry for the trouble." he said as he tried to stand up on his own. "Partners you ready to return now?" he asked.

"Hai Partner ." they all replied including Senbonsakura.

Ichigo arched a brow at that. " Aren't you returning to Byakuya?" he asked.

"No , I'll be staying close to our babies and feeding them my energy to help you." she replied. "After you give birth you will need to practice wielding me out in the open. When you do I can take you to the next level of power." she said proudly, then she turned to Byakuya. " Do anything to upset him and I will remove myself from your care permanently and make it so that only he can wield me." she warned before turning back to Ichigo with a gentle smile. " Now you eat your snack and go see your squad since I know how much you missed them."

Ichigo nodded with a blush as the way she spoke to him reminded him of when his mother was alive. " Hai Senbonsakura-sama." he replied respectfully which surprised many since Ichigo was rarely respectful to anyone.

They all knew that he must really like the blade to speak to her that way. Now that they thought about it he spoke to Unohana-taicho the same way as well. Then the three guests disappeared back into Ichigos soul to argue about yet another thing.

"Well that was a revelation." said the first captain. " Ichigo you will be looked over everyday by Unohana- taicho to ensure the safety of both you and your babies. Everyone else is dismissed except for Kuchiki-taicho."

"Hai Sotaicho." they all replied .

Unohana walked over to Ichigo and led him out to the fourth squad. Byakuya watched them go before turning to the first captain.

Tbc.

Please review and no flames please. I took most of that out of another story I was writing so I hope you like it. this chapter was based on one of my new bleach stories that i'm writing . i lost the rough draft for this and so i had to play it by ear. (embarrassed)


End file.
